The Wedding
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: After thirty years of marriage, Neji is forced to admit that the romance has gone out of his marriage. Desperate to win back Sakura’s heart, he must find a way to make her fall in love with him all over again. The plot and story belongs to Nicholas Sparks
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone I thought about it and I decided to make the sequel of Eternal Snow. I hope you guys like it. This first chapter is from The Wedding. It was a book I finished reading. It's so sweet. It the sequel from the Notebook I think. Now here's the full summary:**

_After thirty years of marriage, Neji is forced to admit that the romance has gone out of his marriage. Desperate to win back Sakura's heart, he must find a way to make her fall in love with him... all over again. Neji cannot easily show his emotions. As successful ANBU captain, he has provided well for his family, but now, with his daughter's upcoming wedding, he is forced to face the fact that he and Sakura have grown apart and he wonders if she even loves him anymore, but Neji is sure of one thing, his love for Sakura has only deepened and intensified over the years. Now, with the memories of his parents' beautiful thirty-year love affair as his guide, Neji struggles to find his way back into the heart of the woman he adores…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is it possible for a man to truly change?**

I though about this question as I watched a cherry blossom pedal fly in the air. I am alone outside as my wife, Sakura, didn't stir when I slipped out of bed. It is around four in the morning as the moon is slowly going down and the sun is coming up.

I never considered myself a sensitive man, and if you asked Sakura, she would agree. I do not lose myself in corny movies or plays like Lee and I've never been a dreamer like Naruto. I spent my days and years as an ANBU captain and have been doing my best to stay on the top of my game.

My name is Neji Hyuga, and this is the story of a wedding and a story of my marriage with Sakura, and despite the forty years that Sakura and I have spent together, I have been blinded and stubborn in the course of our marriage but yet, looking back, if I have done one thing right, it has been to love Sakura deeply throughout our years together.

But…I think I should let you know that…there was a time when I was certain that Sakura did not feel the same way about me…

Between us, Sakura and I have lived through the time where I almost committed suicide, the death of my uncle, and the sickness of our past Hokage, Tsunade. That's right; the new Hokage of Konoha is now Naruto Uzumaki. We have only moved twice in our lives, and though I've been very successful in my career, there were many sacrifices made in order to secure this position. We have three children and we would never trade the experience of parenthood, but the sleepless nights and frequent trips to the hospital when they were infants left both of us exhausted and often overwhelmed. But their teenage years were an experience I would rather not say.

I never doubted my feelings for Sakura. Of course, there were days where we would not talk to each other at the table, but I still never doubted us. I would be lying to say that I haven't wondered what would happen if I married someone else, but I never regretted that I had chosen her and she had chosen me. I thought our marriage was settled but I was wrong. I found that out more than a year ago.

You're all probably wondering what happened, am I right?

Well I had told you that I had to make many sacrifices in order to make it to where I was in my career but…

It had hurt her…

It had hurt us…

And this is where I begin my story…


	2. Chapter 2

**It was March 22, 2045…**

My white eyes opened as I quietly yawned. I slowly turned to my left to see my beautiful wife still sleeping. I quietly rose and ate breakfast, then spent the day at the ANBU department.

"Good morning captain…" said a voice.

"Kiba…" I said as I nodded at him.

"How's your morning?" asked Kiba.

"It's tiring…" I said. Kiba nodded towards me as him and I waited for six more people. They soon arrived.

"How troublesome…do we have a mission?" asked Shikamaru. I shook my head.

"The Hokage wanted to talk to us. I don't know about what though…"

"Hyuga, you must at least have a guess about what that dobe wants us in five in the morning…" said Sasuke. Sasuke and I were slowly getting along now.

"This better be good…" said a voice. We all looked down the hall to see someone come out of the shadows.

"Shino…" said Kiba.

"Yawn…is there a mission?" said another person that arrived with Shino.

"No Sai, Naruto just needs us in the office…" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "We just need to wait for Lee and Chouji"

"So how are you and Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. I raised an eye brow at him.

"We're doing well…" I said. "Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru raised his hands.

"Haha, nothing. I just haven't seen her in a while and I just want to know…" said Shikamaru. I looked at him for a bit more as I just brushed that question away.

After an hour of boredom, the two finally arrived.

"Where were you guys?" asked Kiba. "We've been waiting for you guys for an hour." He was getting very impatient.

"Sorry Kiba…" said Chouji as he took a bit of his chips. My eyes watched the crumbs fall to the floor. "I went to get something to eat before the mission." Old habits never changed.

"Yeah, and I saw him so we walked together…" said Lee. I put a hand to my forehead. And they say that being clan leader was hard. Maybe I should have taken back the job from Hinata.

I had been clan leader and have finally stopped the separation from the main family and the branch family. Soon I noticed that everyone had slowly forgotten about Hinata. So I chose her to be the new clan leader to boost up her confidence and had people notice her as the strong person she is.

"There's no mission. The Hokage just wants to talk to us…" I told everyone. No one listens anymore. "Now let's go…"

We all walked the stairs up to the Hokage's office. I slowly turned the doorknob to the right as I pushed open the door. On the chair was someone with spiky blonde hair as the room had a faint smell of ramen.

"Hokage-sama…" I muttered. It was so weird calling that idiot with a respected name. The chair turned to reveal someone with a foxy smile.

"Hey everyone!" said an annoying voice.

"Dobe…" muttered Sasuke.

"HEY! It's Hokage now teme!" said Naruto as he did a peace sign.

"What do you want Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. "It's like five to six in the morning…"

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto. Soon Naruto had a serious face. There was no trace of childnesss in his face.

Was there a mission?

Everyone in the room became quiet as we waited to see what Naruto was about to say.

"…I forgot why I called you guys here…" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe, sorry?"

"Oh yeah…" said a deep voice. Shino's knuckles were cracking. "You'll be very sorry Naruto. Hokage or not…" Shino got closer as everyone had a scary look on their face. I activated my Byakugan as Uchiha activated his Sharingan.

We all watched as Sasuke grabbed that idiot by the shirt and lifted him up to the air.

"You can't do that!" cried Naruto. "I'm Hokage!"

Before Sasuke could get a hit at Naruto, we heard the noise of the door opening.

Soon the door opened, revealing a girl holding a bowl of ramen.

"Good morning Uncle Naruto…" said a girl with long brown hair and light green eyes. She was like the girl version of me.

"Good morning Dad…" She said as she went and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Good Morning Miki" I said as I hugged my third and youngest child. Miki was 18. She was currently training to be a jounin. She was to be Naruto's apprentice.

Miki smiled as she looked up at me with her light green eyes. "How's mom?"

"She's doing very well. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm doing excellent. I'm finally going to be a jounin…" said Miki. "Oh here's your ramen Uncle Naruto…"I watched as Miki placed the hot black bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Thank you dear…" said Naruto as he began to devour the soup. Miki just smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Dad!"

I heard Miki call me.

"Yes…" I looked to see that her eyes flickered down to my hand. She slowly frowned but soon hid it with her smile that rivaled her mother's.

"Good luck…" muttered Miki as she left the room.

Again, shadows and the sound of knuckles cracking and the shuffling of weapons surrounded the Hokage.

A kunai was thrown as Naruto caught it and threw it back. The person who threw it caught it and but it back in his pockets.

"I just wanted to see if you deserve to be Hokage…" muttered Sai. "You woke me up at 5 and you forgot why!" Sai soon left the office.

"I'm going too…" said the others.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru as he closed the door behind him. The only people in the room were Naruto and me.

"Neji…" said Naruto as he was in front of the window. He watched the sun slowly rise up. The morning sun slowly lit up the room.

"How are you and Sakura going? Any problems?" asked Naruto. I sighed. Lately people have been asking me this question.

"If you're still worried about the Sarcoma disease, it's been thirty years and nothing has happened…" I said as I walked up to the window as well.

"I'm not talking about that Neji. I know she's fine. We always have monthly check-ups for her. But what I'm worried about is you two. You're relationship with her. Is everything going good?" asked Naruto.

I hesitate a bit as I was aware there was more to the question than this.

"Everything is fine. If there was a problem she would tell me…" I finally said. Naruto frowned.

"Well sorry for waking you up this early. My mind is kinda in a haze." said Naruto as he laughed off the awkwardness.

-----------------------------------------

I looked up at the blue sky as villagers were already up. I was tired and really wanted to sleep. I finally reached my home as I opened the door. I was surprised to see Sakura preparing my favorite meal in the kitchen.

Sakura soon turned to greet me. For a minute, I thought I saw Sakura's green eyes looked down as if expecting me to be holding something in my hands, but I was empty handed.

"Good morning Sakura…" I said as I planted a kiss on her soft pink lips.

"Good morning…" said Sakura. I smiled at her though I noticed that something was wrong. I could tell from our kiss. It was different than usual.

"I saw Miki this morning…" I said trying to break the awkwardness between the two of us.

"Oh…" said Sakura. She lacked of enthusiasm. Usually, she'd be very happy to hear about the children. "That's good…" she spoke again as she moved a strain of hair away from her face.

"Yeah. She told me she made it as a Jounin…" I said trying to get the conversation going.

"That's excellent news dear…" said Sakura as she went to our bedroom as I followed her. She went to the closet as she took out a white dress and a matching hat.

"Neji-kun…I'm going to go out for a while…" Sakura said as she took off her yellow shirt. I just stared at her.

"Where are you going?" I asked. My white eyes watched as Sakura pulled the dress down her body. It showed off her curves a lot and it got me worried.

"I'm going to Ino's for a while. The girls are going to meet up there. I'll be back…" said Sakura as she went to the bathroom to fix her hair.

I walked in front of her as I opened the door. She just looked at me as she walked passed me. My hand twitched a bit let go of doorknob in shock…

That was the first time, throughout our course of marriage, Sakura left the house without kissing or saying goodbye to me…

**Something was definitely wrong…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I just want to say that I won't be able to update for about 2-3 weeks I have finals and my mom said if I don't pass the finals then…no more computer which means no more stories…(this sucks) well…wish me luck everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That belongs to** **Kishimoto Masashi and the story/summary/plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks who is my favorite author. You guys should check out all his books. Trust me; he will not let you down. Now let's get back to the story.**

**Last time on The Wedding…**

"_Neji-kun…I'm going to go out for a while…" Sakura said as she took off her yellow shirt. I just stared at her._

"_Where are you going?" I asked. My white eyes watched as Sakura pulled the dress down her body. It showed off her curves a lot and it got me worried._

"_I'm going to Ino's for a while. The girls are going to meet up there. I'll be back…" said Sakura as she went to the bathroom to fix her hair. _

_I walked in front of her as I opened the door. She just looked at me as she walked passed me. My hand twitched a bit let go of doorknob in shock…_

_That was the first time, throughout our course of marriage, Sakura left the house without kissing or saying goodbye to me…_

_**Something was definitely wrong…**_

---------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. Something was definitely wrong. Was she mad at me or something? I decided to take a walk outside as I still pondered the question. After walking around for a couple of hours, I decided to go to Ichiraku ramen to get it off my mind. I ordered beef ramen as I broke my chopsticks in half.

"Thank you for the meal…" I muttered as I began to eat. In an hour, I slurped up the last thing in the bowl. I paid for the meal as I went outside. It was around 2 pm. The time sure had passed by fast. I soon just spent the next coupe of hours in the forest training. It was soon was turning into nightfall as I headed home. I opened the door to my warm house. Sakura was in the kitchen again preparing dinner. She had a frustrated look on her face as she was chopping the tomatoes.

"I'm home Sakura…" I said as I entered the kitchen. Sakura turned around and looked down at my hands again and again I was empty-handed. I kissed her and then an hour later we ate dinner as we talked about what happened today. Soon Sakura got up a she collected the plates and cups and put them in the sink as she cleaned them. After that, she came back into the dining room as she began to dry her hands with her green apron. Her eyes signaled disappointment I had come to recognize.

She took a deep breathe as she spoke.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" she finally asked.

Again I hesitated. I could tell there was something she was implying. I thought she was referring to a hair cut or something. I looked to see that her hair was still down to her waist and was still the pink color I came to adore.

We stood looking at each other as I knew I had to say something.

"How was your day?" I finally asked her.

She then gave me a weird half-smile as she quietly turned away and walked down the hall to our bedroom.

Today, I know what she was looking for, but at the time I had no clue. I just shrugged it off. Maybe she was on her time of month or so I thought. Later that night, I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. I crawled into our soft bed and heaved a nice sigh when I heard Sakura draw a single, rapid breath. She was lying on her right side with her back facing me. I frowned as I soon noticed that her white shoulders were trembling. It soon hit me…

She was crying…

I expected her to tell me what had made her so upset but instead of speaking to me, she gave another set of raspy inhales, as if she was trying to breathe through her tears. My throat tightened and I found my self growing frightened. I tried no to be scared; tried not to think that something bad had happened to Tsunade or to the kids, or that she had been given terrible news by her doctor. I tried not to think that there might be a problem I couldn't solve. I placed my hand on her back in hopes that I could somehow comfort her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence before she answered. I heard her sigh once more as she pulled the white covers up to her shoulder.

"Happy anniversary…" she finally whispered to me. My white eyes widened as I felt my blood turn cold.

Thirty years, I remembered too late, and in the corner of our bedroom, I spotted the gifts she bought me, neatly wrapped and sitting on the chest of drawers.

I had forgotten. I made no excuse for this. What would be the point? I apologized of course, and then apologized again the following morning, and later in the evening, when she opened the perfume I'd carefully selected with the help of Hinata. Sakura thanked me and patted my leg.

Sitting beside her on the bench outside, I knew I loved her then as much as I did the day we were married. But as I studied her…noticing perhaps for the first time the absent look in her eyes, the sad tilt of her head…I suddenly realized that I wasn't quite sure whether she still loved me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's heartbreaking to realize that your wife may not love you. After Sakura had carried the perfume up to our bedroom, I sat on the bench for hours, wondering how I had gotten into this situation. Had our marriage turned out to be a disappointment for Sakura? The thought disturbed me, although our life together might be considered fairly ordinary. I always thought that Sakura was as happy as I.

We're such an unlikely pair. We're different in almost every way, and even though we're probably complete opposites, I have always felt that I made the right choice on our wedding day. Sakura is, after all, the kind of person I always wished to be with.

I'm charmed by the fact that Sakura had always displayed her emotions with childlike ease. When she's sad, she cries; when she's happy, she smiles, and her expression when she's surprised never fails to make me smile.

As I've already mentioned, we have three children; Yuki, being the oldest, followed by Tohru, then lastly Miki. Sakura bore them and raised them, and it was she they were most comfortable. I regret at the though of all I missed while spending so many hour trying to reach up to my career point. But I'm glad that Sakura made up my absences. I could tell by how our children turned our. They're finally all grown now and livig on their own.

We have one that moved out of the village and lived at Suna. My two daughters still visit us frequently to check up on things. Sakura always makes sure that we have their favorite foods in the refrigerator in case they're hungry, but they never are.

At thirty, Yuki is the oldest. He looks a lot like me. He was a very calm and silent person back in his teenage years. All he'd do was train and train. He wouldn't say a single word in my presence as the days passed. I didn't know what was wrong with him. Everything I said seemed to have him respond with only a sigh or him shaking his head. And if I even asked what was wrong, he would just stare at me as if he didn't understand the question. But Sakura, on the other hand, seemed to find nothing unusual in this. Sometimes, I'd pass by Yuki's room and hear Yuki and Sakura whispering to each other, but if they heard me outside the door, all of the whispering would stop. And when I would ask Sakura what they had been talking about, she'd just shrug and walk away as if to keep me in the dark.

But because he was my firstborn, Yuki had always been my favorite and I think he knows it. But there's a special bond between us. I believe that even in his teen years, he never really hated me as he tried to make it seem. I remember when I was training outside one night, he would slip outside and just watch me train, but if I call him out, he would quietly walk back inside the house. But through time I learned not to say anything to him, and he would sit on the grass at times for an hour or two, watching me as I tried to sharpen my Byakugan or try to make a new jutsu. If I turn to look at him, he would just smile at me, as if he enjoyed this game of ours.

Yuki is currently at Suna with a family of his own. He has two children right now, twins to be exact. Black hair and light green eyes; one boy and girl. They're both one year old. The boy was named Ichirou as his sister was named Kanon. His wife is a girl from Suna as well. Her name is Haruki and she's an ANBU as well as my son; she has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's a very nice girl. When they visit, she would always do what she could to help around the house. His dream surprisingly is to be an ANBU captain just like me and he's close.

Tohru, our second born, is two years younger than Yuki. Again we have not that much in common. Like Sakura, she was very kind and always worried about others. I advised her to go for a Medic ninja like Sakura, and she took my advice. Now she is a few steps closer to being at Sakura's level. It is Tohru who I have the conversations that I always wished to have with my children. She is highly intelligent that rivals those of Shikamaru. She is also madly in love. Tohru, who was always careful in her choices, was also selective when it came to men. Thankfully Daisuke left me an impression that he was someone who treats her well. He's also an ANBU captain. I never expected him to be dating my daughter. I heard through Sakura that for their first date, Daisuke took Tohru to the beach as they had a little bon fire and all the romantic things. Sakura went back as she remembered out first date. It was the same as theirs.

Later that week, Tohru brought him by the house. Daisuke came appropriately dressed, freshly showed, and smelling faintly of cologne. As we shook hands, his brown eyes met my white ones and impressed me again by saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet and get to you Mr. Hyuga."

Miki is the baby of our family. She is eighteen years old. She was currently working as an apprentice for Naruto and she's training to be a jounin. Of all our children, she is the most social, and her laughter sounds the same as Sakura's. Like Yuki, she loved to visit me when I'm training, though she was happiest when I gave her my full attention. As a youngster, she liked to sit in my lap and pull on my ear. As she grew older, she liked to wander in and share funny jokes. My shelves are covered with the gifts she made me growing up: drawings from crayon, a necklace made from macaroni, and plaster casts of her hand prints. She was the easiest to love, the first in line for hugs or kisses from her Grandma and our family and friends.

She is kind as well. Everyone in her class was always invited to her birthday parties for fear of hurting someone's feelings, and when she was nine, she once spent an afternoon walking from towel to towel at the beach because she found a necklace in the surf and wanted to return it to its owner. She has always caused me the least worry of all my children, and when she comes to visit, I drop whatever I'm doing to spend time with her. She is just like Naruto. They have the same amount of enthusiasm and spirit and surprising the same appetite as well. Well I'm not really surprised. Naruto is her role model besides Sakura and me, and she spends her time around Naruto a lot since she's his apprentice. When we're together, I wonder how it is I could have been so blessed.

Now that they're all moved out, our home has changed. Where music once played, there is nothing but quietness. The furniture hasn't changed in the bedrooms where our children slept. It is the emptiness of the house that seems to dominate. Was this, I wondered, the reason of Sakura's sadness?

It was clear to me that forgetting an anniversary had not suddenly changed the way Sakura felt about me. Perhaps even my forgetfulness was simply a symptom of everything that had changed between us. We started out as a couple and soon changed into parents…but after thirty years had we turned into strangers again?

Two weeks later, Sakura had made an announcement over dinner.

"Neji-kun," Sakura said, "there's something I should tell you."

Our meals nearly finished.

"I was thinking" said Sakura, "of heading up to Suna to spend some time with Yuki. You know, since he didn't make it home this summer. I thought it might be nice to visit him for a change."

I looked up at her. "That's a good idea" I agreed. "_We _haven't been to Suna since he first moved there."

I noted that it might do us some good as a couple to get away for a few days. Perhaps that had even been the reason of Sakura's suggestion. Sakura smiled briefly before lowering her gaze to her empty plate.

"There's something else too…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that you're pretty busy with being ANBU captain, and I know how hard it is for you to get away."

"I think I can clear up my schedule for a few days" I said. "When did you want to go?"

Sakura bit her lower lip lightly as if holding back something.

"Well, that's the thing…" she said.

"What's the thing?" I asked.

"Neji-kun, please let me finish" Sakura said wearily. She drew a long breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I think I might like to visit him by myself…"

I didn't know what to say after that.

"You're upset, aren't you?" Sakura asked as she held my hand and lightly squeezed it.

"No" I said quickly. "He's our son. How could I get upset about that?"

Sakura stared at me with her green eyes as if trying to see if I was seriously okay with this.

"So when are you planning on heading up there?" I asked.

"Next week" Sakura said. "On Friday"

"Friday?"

"I already had told Naruto" she explained. She soon rose from her seat as she collected the plates and cups. The way she avoided my eyes, I could tell that she had something else to say and I didn't need my Byakugan to see that.

"Sounds like it would be fun" I said. "And I know Yuki will enjoy it too. Maybe there might be a festival or something there and you could visit Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro"

"Maybe…" I heard her say in the kitchen. "I guess it all depends on his schedule"

I heard the faucet run. I got up as I brought my dishes to the sink. Sakura said nothing as I came.

"It should be a wonderful weekend" I added. I saw her bit her lip once more.

"Oh, about that…" she said.

I gave her my full attention as I waited for her to continue.

"I was thinking about staying up there for more than just the weekend"

At her words, I could feel my shoulders tense up. "How long are you planning to stay?" I asked. She finally finished cleaning the last dish as she didn't look into my eyes.

"A couple of weeks…" she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't blame Sakura for the course our marriage seemed to have taken. I knew that I had much of the responsibility, even if I hadn't put all of the pieces of why and how together yet. I've never been the person Sakura wanted me to be, even from the beginning of our marriage. She wished I was more romantic, the way my father had been with my mother. My father was the kind of man who would hold my mother's hand in the hours after dinner, or always pick a bouquet of flowers on his way back to home every time he had a mission or left the house. Sakura had been amazed with my parents' romance. Over the years, I've heard her speaking to Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and even my mother when they visit, wondering why I seemed to still have a bit of difficulty to display my emotions. I remember talking to Tsunade about it once, and she suggested that I write a letter to Sakura. "Tell her why you love her" she said, "and give specific reasons." I tried taking her advice, but as my hands went over the paper, I couldn't find the right words.

When I was in my teenage years, I realize I had slowly shown my emotions to her, but now…

I couldn't…

Unlike my father, discussing feelings has never been one of my strengths. I'm steady, dependable, and of course faithful. But romance, I hate to admit it but it was foreign to me.

While Sakura was in Suna, Yuki answered the phone when I called.

"Hey Dad" he simply said. "How are you?"

"Good" I said. "It's been quiet around her, but I'm doing well. How's your mother's visit going?"

"It's fine. I've been keeping her busy"

"Shopping and sight-seeing?"

"A bit. We also visited Uncle Gaara, Kankuro, and Aunty Temari. But mainly we've been doing a lot of talking. It's very interesting."

I wondered what he had meant. Yuki seemed to feel no need to continue. I finally cleared my throat. "Oh" I said, doing my best to keep my voice light. "Is she around?"

"Actually, she isn't. She went with Haruki and Temari to the grocery store. She'll be back in a few minutes, you know…if you want to call back."

"No, it's okay" I said. "Just let her know that I called. I should be around all night if she wants to call me"

"Will do" he agreed. Then after a moment…

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really forget your anniversary?"

I closed my eyes as I clenched my fist. "Yes" I said. "I did"

"Why?"

I didn't know what to say next. I looked around the room and saw a picture of Sakura and me when we were younger on our wedding day. We both looked so happy.

"I-I don't know" I finally said. "I remembered that it was coming, but when the day arrived, it had just slipped out of my mind. I don't even have an excuse"

There was also silence on the other line.

"I think it hurt her feelings" he finally said

"I know…"

Again there was another moment of silence from Yuki's line. "Do you finally understand why?" he soon asked.

Even though I didn't answer Yuki's question, I did thought about it. Sakura didn't want us to end up like all those elderly couples we sometimes saw when we dine out, those couples that have always aroused our pity.

Those couples were usually polite with one another. The husband would pull out the chair and/or collect their jackets; the wife might suggest one of the specials. And when the waiter comes, they would order for each other with the knowledge that they had gained over a lifetime, no salt on the eggs, or extra putter on the toast, for example.

But then, when the order is placed, not a word would come between them. They would look outside the window or sip their tea. They would act like…perfect strangers…and that is what Sakura was afraid of, afraid that we would end up like strangers. I sometimes wondered what brought these couples to this point. But while Sakura was at Suna, I suddenly realized that Sakura and I might be heading in that path as well.

When I picked up Sakura by the gate, I had felt strangely nervous but I relieved to see a hint of a smile as she walked through the gate and made her way towards me. I immediately reached for her bags.

"How was your trip Sakura?" I asked.

"It was good" she said. "I have no idea why Yuki likes living there. It's so quiet and sandy all the time. I bet I couldn't do it."

"Glad your home then?"

"Yeah" she said. "I am, but I'm tired"

"I bet. Trips are always tiring"

Soon it was silence as we just stood there. I soon took her hand in mine as we started to walk home. "How's Yuki doing?"

"He's good. Haruki had been taking good care of him. And the kids are so grown up!" said Sakura.

"Anything exciting going on with him that you didn't mention on the phone?" I asked

"Not really. Haruki told me that _he works too much_, but that's about it…"

I noticed there was a hint of sadness in her tone, one I didn't understand. As I considered it, I saw a young couple with their arms around each other, hugging as if they haven't seen each other in years. They way Sakura and I used to be whenever one of us came back from a mission.

Maybe this is why Sakura was sad. She probably missed the way we were before, the days where I could slowly show my emotions to her. But when my uncle died, I had slowly stopped showing my emotions. My uncle had become another father figure to me and when he had died, it was déjà vu.

I smiled as I squeezed Sakura's hand lightly. "I'm glad you're home…" I said. I hesitated for a bit as I tried to kiss Sakura on the cheeks.

"Forehead-girl!" yelled a voice.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her best friend making me miss. I fell straight on my face.

"Neji!" said Sakura as she ran up to me with Ino and her husband. "Are you okay? What happened?" I slowly looked up to see that Ino had an "I know what you were trying to do" look and Shikamaru raised an eye brow. Sakura helped me up as I picked up the bags. I had a tint of pink on my cheeks. Everyone could tell I was embarrassed.

"I'm fine…" I muttered. Sakura looked at my face as she licked her thumb and wiped away the dirt from my face. She lightly smiled at me but I could tell from her eyes she was still sad. Ino and she walked in front of Shikamaru and me as they began their chatting.

"So…now do you know why everyone's been asking you how you and Sakura were?" said Shikamaru making sure that the girls couldn't hear us. I didn't say anything I felt my throat tighten again.

"I must warn you. If you don't do anything quick…I'm afraid to say that…that Sakura will leave you…" whispered Shikamaru.

**So yeah. I just love Nicholas Sparks's books, especially "The Wedding" which is also the title of this fanfiction. But this story will be Narutofied. Anways…Omg Sakura is planning to leave Neji. Everyone else knew about it and now so does Neji. What do you think Neji will do to save his marriage? Find out next time, but I won't be updating for a while I have finals. Sorry everyone. But please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Kumiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**I passed my finals and it's now summer vacation, which means, I have a lot of time to write my stories. Well here we go with chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That belongs to** **Kishimoto Masashi and the story/summary/plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks who is my favorite author. You guys should check out all his books. Trust me; he will not let you down. Now let's get back to the story.**

**Last time one The Wedding…**

"_Neji!" said Sakura as she ran up to me with Ino and her husband. "Are you okay? What happened?" I slowly looked up to see that Ino had an "I know what you were trying to do" look and Shikamaru raised an eye brow. Sakura helped me up as I picked up the bags. I tint of pink raised to my cheeks. Everyone could tell I was embarrassed._

_  
"I'm fine…" I muttered. Sakura looked at my face as she licked her thumb and wiped away the dirt from my face. She lightly smiled at me but I could tell from her eyes she was still sad. Ino and she walked in front of Shikamaru and me as they began their chatting._

"_So…now do you know why everyone's been asking you how you and Sakura were?" said Shikamaru making sure that the girls couldn't hear us. I didn't say anything I felt my throat tighten again._

_  
"I must warn you. If you don't do anything quick…I'm afraid to say that…that Sakura will leave you…" whispered Shikamaru. _

------------------------------------------------------

I had hoped things would have improved…but it didn't. Everything was still as it had been. Sakura wasn't exactly mad at me but she wasn't happy either…

I laid awake in my bed thinking about what happened earlier that day. Sakura was planning on leaving me? I moved my head to the right to take a peek at her. I could see Sakura's peaceful face as she slept. The moonlight shined on her as I watched her silently. A few strands of hair were on her face as I slowly moved it, making sure not to disturb her. I looked at her carefully as my eyes flickered to something shining near her eye.

A tear drop….

She was still crying…because of me. I could tell as she slowly whispered my name in the night. For some reason, I couldn't shake the scared feeling I had. I scared because Sakura was planning on leaving me. I scared because Sakura didn't love me anymore. I couldn't even imagine what my life would be like if Sakura left me…

We've been married for thirty years, and we've stayed together for more than that. We had been through too much for us to fall apart now. But it was as if, a wall or fence was built in between us and it was too high for me to get over it. And by March, two months after the anniversary, I had become very worried about our relationship and the chances of Sakura actually leaving me; I knew I had to talk to someone…

XXXXXXXX

"Mom?" I called out as I went to visit my mother the next day. I was surprised when I found her bedroom empty or the kitchen empty. Most days when I come to visit she'd be sitting on a metal bench near the Hyuga pond. I moved to the window in the kitchen and saw her.

My mother was now seventy-nine year old. She was a widower and her health wasn't that well. My mother is suffering from Alzheimer's disease. I remember the doctors had Sakura and I sit in the office a year earlier, and eyed us gravely. They told us the news as Sakura had held my hand and squeezed it with support. My mother and Sakura had become close. My mother only remembers Sakura and me and the memories of her and my father. She didn't remember anyone else, not even the children. But the doctors say that in time, she would forget about us as well…

Her marriage to my father was what all women envied and wanted. To have a husband who always pick a bouquet of flowers on his way back to home every time he had a mission or left the house for his wife. To always put his wife first be himself. That was what Sakura wanted as well. My mother would always tell Sakura the things my father did and I heard Sakura tell my mother one time that she wished we could have the marriage they had. I exited the kitchen as I made my way into the backyard. I saw my mother feeding a bird as I approached.

"Good morning mom!" I said as I went up and kissed her on the cheek. My mother turned to face me.

"Oh Neji, it's good to see you. Thank you for passing by." She said as she smiled at me.

"I just came to see how you were…"

"Oh, I'm doing fine" My mother took out another bird seed as she feed the bird that was in her lap. The bird chirped with joy as it ate the bird seed. I sighed as I sat down next to her.

"Sakura" she said softly. "How is she?" I shifted awkwardly to my right.

"She's doing well. She'll be coming by later today I guess…" That was a fact. For the past few years, we've visited my mother frequently. Sometimes we'd go together and sometimes alone.

"I see…"My mother said as she petted the bird again. The bird looked at me with its warm eyes. We soon fell into quietness.

"Well, I'll come later by again." I said as I kissed my mother good bye.

"See you later son, but let me tell you something before you leave." My mother stopped me. "Neji, she's a sweet girl. She's a rare kind of person that blooms once in a life time! You're going to make a bad mistake if you are going to let her go that easily. You'll never know what you have till it wilts away…" My eyes widened as I had a flashback.

**Flashback**

"_Good morning mother, good morning Aunty" I said. _

"_Neji is it really true?" asked Hinata's mother as she looked at my with her _

"_What's true?"_

"_That you and Sakura are over?" I didn't say anything and sat down and ate breakfast. My aunt and mother shook their heads. My mother went up to her son and hugged him._

"_**Neji, she's a sweet girl. She's a rare kind of person that blooms once in a life time! You're going to make a bad mistake if you are going to let her go that easily. You'll never know what you have till it wilts away…"**__ My eyes widened a bit. My mother kissed me on the head. I looked back to see his mother walking away._

"_Have a good breakfast dear!" said my mother happily._

**End of Flashback**

I remember my mom say those words to me. It was the time Sakura and I broke up because of a misunderstanding. It was the day where I saw Sakura kissing Uchiha. **(A/N: if you haven't read Eternal Snow yet, then you won't understand some parts. So please read my other story Eternal Snow before reading this one)**

I sighed as I left my mother at the Hyuga compound. Sakura and I decided not to live in the Hyuga compound. She always wished to have a house of our own; just us and our children. I told my uncle about it and he had agreed to let us live outside the compound.

I looked up to see Konoha's hospital. It was around 3 in the afternoon right now, so Sakura should be at her break right now. So she should be on her way to visit my mother. I quickly walked into the hospital as I asked the lady in the front desk what room Tsunade-sama was in. She didn't answer me; instead she just blushed and dreamily sighed. I rolled my eyes.

Doesn't she know I'm married?! I ignored her as I saw someone down the hall.

"Ino" I called out down the hall. A woman with yellow locks turned around.

"Neji?" she slowly walked up to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for Tsunade. Can you show me what room she's in? I remember Sakura telling me that you guys moved her to a new room recently" I said. I waited for her answer as she looked down on her clipboard.

"Did Shikamaru tell you about the situation you got yourself into?" she asked.

"Hn…" I said as I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad he told you. You've hurt Sakura more than you know it and to tell you the truth, she was getting tired of it. She put up with you all those years for the kids and because she loved you so much. But now, even I'm not sure how much she still loves you…that is," she paused as she looked at me in the eye. "If she still does…" My eyes widened. As I felt my blood turn cold, her words played in my head like a broken record.

I was speechless…

"I'm not even supposed to be telling you that, but I know you truly love Sakura and I know how much she means to you. I think you still have a chance to win her back before it's too late. Just think about it…" I watched as Ino walked away. "Oh and go to room 208"

XXXXXXXX

Just thinking about Sakura not loving me anymore hurt me more then her leaving me.

I entered the room Ino had told me to go, and there, I saw our fifth Hokage on her death bed, she was ninety-two and was dying. She had caught a disease that was incurable. Orochimaru had inflicted the disease to her during their last battle twenty years ago. That's right, that evil snake was gone for good. Our fifth Hokage was to die and she had named Naruto the next Hokage. Sakura was trying to heal the Hokage the best she could. She managed to stop the disease from spreading for ten years. But after those ten years passed, the disease managed to spread, but in a very slow pace. There was nothing any medic could to but watch as their Hokage's death day got closer.

"Hello Tsunade-sama…" I said as I walked up to her bed. She opened her hazel eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"Hello Neji…" she said. "Thank you for dropping by" I walked over to a seat in the corner and moved it near her bed.

I put a hand on her wrist. "Are you doing okay?" I asked. She looked at me then at the ceiling.

"Could be better…" I heard her whisper.

"I came to talk to you…' I finally said.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"It's about Sakura…" I soon added.

"Sakura?" she softly murmured. "How is she?"

"She's doing well" I said. "She came earlier didn't she?"

"Ah" said Tsunade. "How are the kids?" she asked.

"They're doing very well. Miki finally became a jounin and is Naruto's apprentice. Sakura recently visited Yuki in Suna, and Tohru is training as an ANBU as well."

"That's wonderful news…" said Tsunade as she weakly patted my hand. It soon became quiet. Up close, her skin was very pale, yet her "youthful" face was still there.

"I forgot our anniversary as well" I aid.

"Oh?"

"Thirty years…"

"I see…"

"I'm worried about us" I finally said. Tsunade turned her head to look at me. When she spoke, her voice was soft and low.

"Neji, remember when you mom had a small memory problem when you were little? Remember would she could remember you for a while, and then all of a sudden, she'd forget you." I slowly nodded my head.

"Well, do you remember how she'd remember your father more?" she asked. I closed me eyes.

My mother was always in the hospital. My father would take me with him to visit her, but she wouldn't remember us. That was until my father took out a rusty old notebook and began to read it to my mother. It was a notebook about how he and my mother had fallen in love. Medics didn't know how it worked; how reading that notebook helped my mother gain her memory back. That was something they were never able to figure out.

"I remember…" I muttered. Tsunade looked at me straight in the eye.

"Do you know why he did that?" she asked.

I looked up at her. "My father did that because it helped my mother…" I said calmly. Tsunade smiled.

"Yes it did" she said. "But, he had also done it for himself…." She said. "Do you know why people envy their marriage?"

I thought she was referring to the days when my father would bring flowers to my mother and just showered her with affection. "No…" I said.

"The chance to fall in love with the same person all over again…" said Tsunade with a dreamy sigh. "It was like they were starting all over again. That's why I said he did it for himself as well. Every time he would read to her, it was like courting her, because sometimes, she would fall in love with your father, just like she did those years ago. It's the most wonderful feeling in the universe. I mean just think about it. How many people are given that chance? The chance to fall in love, over and over again?"

Tsunade didn't seem to be expecting an answer, so I didn't say anything.

I soon left the hospital as I though about our visit. She had given me the answers to my problem with me having to ask her directly.

I remember that it was right then that I knew what I had to do….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I didn't get that many reviews as I was expecting…-sigh- oh well, on to the story…**

**Last Time on the Wedding…**

"_The chance to fall in love with the same person all over again…" said Tsunade with a dreamy sigh. "It was like they were starting all over again. That's why I said he did it for himself as well. Every time he would read to her, it was like courting her, because sometimes, she would fall in love with your father, just like she did those years ago. It's the most wonderful feeling in the universe. I mean just think about it. How many people are given that chance? The chance to fall in love, over and over again" _

_Tsunade didn't seem to be expecting an answer, so I didn't say anything._

_I soon left the hospital as I though about our visit. She had given me the answers to my problem with me having to ask her directly._

_I remember that it was right then that I knew what I had to do…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day, I thought back about my talk with Tsunade-sama and the last thing she said…

"_**How many people are given that chance, the chance to fall in love, over and over again?" **_

She gave me the answer to my problem; I had to court Sakura again… 

It sounds easy, doesn't it? I mean, Sakura and I have been living in this household for three decades together. That didn't mean we had to start all over. Besides, the surprises that individuals tend to keep hidden in the early stages of a relationship were already out in the open.

Take my wife for example; she already knows that I like to talk in my sleep at times. For my part, I've seen her sick with the flu. It really made no difference what her soft pink hair looked like when she woke up in the morning.

I assumed that winning back Sakura's love would be no problem. I would have to simply re-create what we had had in our early years together…as my father had done for my mother.

I remember the first time I met Sakura. It was during the chunnin exams. I was talking to her teammates Naruto and Sasuke. By the looks of her, I though she was just one of those weaklings who only wasted time on their looks instead of using it for training. For that I was wrong.

My teammates, Tenten and Lee, were supposed to meet me at the place where I struck my kunai. Only Tenten showed up. So we decided to look for him. When we did, my eyes widened. Lee was on the ground in defeat. His ears were bleeding. Sakura was being held by the hair by the Sound kunoichi in the other group. I looked to see Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino hiding behind the bushes. Cowards was what rang through my mind. I looked to see Sasuke and Naruto under a tree. They looked like they were knocked out.

Tenten suggested that we should help her but I told her to wait and see what happens. I remembered asking Sakura mentally if she was going to prove that she wasn't the weakling I thought she was. Tenten and I watched as all she did was cry. I looked at Tenten as she looked back at me. Her brown eyes pleading to let her help her. I sighed as I nodded. Before we could go and help, I saw Sakura take out a kunai. The other kunoichi taunted her saying that wouldn't work on her or something similar to that.

All Sakura did was smirk and say 'This isn't for you'. Tenten and I jumped on a lower branch and watched as she cut off her own hair to save herself and her teammates. My eyes widened in surprise. I heard rumors about her and Yamanaka. They both liked Sasuke and when they found out Sasuke liked girls with long hair, they both grew their hair out. Yet, she cut her own hair to save her teammates. I knew it symbolized something to her.

After a couple of days after that incident, I began to think over the view I had of her as a weak fan girl. During the preliminary rounds, she had to fight her own best friend to win. Yet, it ended as a double K.O. I thought that had to be the weakest fight I had ever seen.

Over the year, she grew stronger as she was being trained under the eyes of our 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama. She soon had super-strength and learned medical jutsu. She, Naruto, and Kakashi was sent on a mission to save Gaara. My team and I were sent as back-up. On that mission, she showed her worth as she had defeated an Akatsuki member. I grew respect for her after that, but I still though she was weak until the next chunnin exams as I had to fight against her. She showed me wrong as she almost managed to beat me. But luckily I had more stamina than her. She was on the ground as I helped her up. I could tell she was upset. But she put up a very good fight.

I also remembered the first time I had actually talked to her without being rude. It was around the winter time as I was walking around the village. I detested the snow. I soon saw Sakura sitting on a bench as she seemed to be on a trance. I tried to grab her attention but she totally ignored me. I was going to yell at her but stopped when I noticed that she was crying. My body had a mind of its own as I was found on my knees as one of my hands was holding hers as my other hand was wiping her tears. I stared at her mesmerizing green eyes as she was pulled back to earth. We noticed how close our faces were as we pulled away. I muttered a soft sorry as I began to walk away from her. I felt a tug from behind my shirt as I looked to see Sakura holding on to me as her bangs covered her eyes as she began to tremble.

I still remember the words she said to me…

"_Please…Neji-san…please don't leave me…"_

She looked so broken. So I sat down next to her in silence as we watched little snow flakes falling down to the ground. I remembered stealing a glance at her. All I could think was how beautiful she looked. Sakura is still as beautiful as she was before…

Still I realized that courting Sakura again isn't as easy as I though it would be. I let Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata in on my special project as we promised to keep it from Sakura. I didn't tell Yamanaka in fears of her big mouth. I also convinced Naruto to give Sakura and me the two weeks off close to our thirty-first anniversary with intentions of spending time with Sakura. Considering what I had done the year before, I wanted this anniversary to be as memorable as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and I walked down the road as we headed to Tenten and Lee's house. It was March 9th and that day was Tenten's birthday. It was also the first day of my time off and also six days before our anniversary. Sakura carried the present as we walked in silence.

Tenten and Lee only had one child; a daughter to be exact. Surprisingly she didn't inherit Lee's fuzzy eyebrows or his bug eyes. Her dark brown hair was up into a tight bun as she had big dark brown eyes like Tenten's. She was good in tai-jutsu and had weapon skills as well. They named their child Lin-Lin. She's the same age as Miki.

I looked from the corner of my eye on Sakura. She was looking at a couple our age as they were holding hands and laughing with each other. As they walked passed up, I looked at Sakura to see she was in deep thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I rested my hand on her shoulder. She tensed up a bit before her shoulders relaxed. She slowly looked at me as she smiled.

"Of course I'm fine" she said as she began looking around again. I secretly frowned. That had to be the fakest smile I had ever seen. I looked back as I remembered that Sakura and I used to be like that when we were younger.

After a couple of minutes of awkwardness, we finally reach the party. Sakura rang the door bell as we waited for the door to be opened.

"AH! Sakura-san! Neji-kun!" said Lee as he opened the door and let us in.

"Hey Lee-san!" said Sakura as she gave him a hug. "How have you been?" She asked.

"I'm doing well!" said Lee.

"How's Tenten holding up?" asked Sakura.

"Well…" He stopped as he led us to Tenten's bedroom. 

"Is that grey hair!?" Tenten said as she looked at the only strand of grey hair. 

"Tenten, calm down" said Sakura as she tried to calm Tenten down. Today Tenten was turning fifty-four.

"Tenten-chan! Be proud! You still have the youth in you!" said Lee. "Lin-Lin, come here and say hello to your aunt and uncle"

Lin-Lin came down as she smiled at Sakura and me.

"Hey uncle Neji!" said Lin-Lin as she hugged me. "Hello aunty Sakura!" She gave Sakura a hug as well.

"Is mom still mourning over the fact that she's getting older?" asked Lin-Lin. Sakura and I sighed.

"Yes…" we said.

"Thank god it wasn't as worst as your Aunty Ino's when she turned 50" whispered Sakura.

"I don't know why you guys are stressing over this?" I said. "You girls still look young to me…"

"Do you think that having wrinkles and grey hair makes me look young?! I don't know how Tsunade-sama did it!" said Tenten.

"I asked her about it but she didn't tell me a thing" I heard Sakura say. Soon it was quiet as we heard more people come in from the front.

"Happy birthday Ten-Ten!" yelled a voice. Naruto…

"Naruto-kun…" said a shy voice as she was holding my nephew Tamaki. He had recently turned 4. He had blond hair like Naruto and light blue eyes. Behind Naruto was their oldest son, Natsume. He was a year or two older than Miki and Lin-Lin. He looked more like Hinata. He had the same color of hair and light blue eyes, but his eyes were a bit darker. He had many fan-girls I'll tell you that.

"Hey Natsume!" squealed Lin-Lin as she hugged him.

The two of them were best friends along with Miki and Kazune and Himeka who is the son and daughter of Ino and Shikamaru. They were also friends with Sasuke's son Hikaru. He had a striking resemblance to his father especially with the hair. Luckily he was very friendly and had a bubbly personality. His wife luckily wasn't annoying or fan-girl like. She was just…a nice normal woman. Kiba also was married and had a daughter named Rika. She had braided brown hair and black eyes. She also had the red triangles on her cheeks. Shino was put through an arrangement and he had a son and daughter that were twins. Both had black hair and wore shades. They were really a mystery. They're names were Hatori and Arisa. Chouji had gotten married to the girl of is dreams and had a son named Nachi who had light red hair and light green eyes and had the swirls on his cheek. Sai got married and had a daughter named Madoka who had reddish purple hair and dark brown eyes.

"Lin-Lin, It's good to see you!" said Natsume who blushed for a bit. It was obvious that he liked her. "Now where's the ramen?"

But he had a personality and stomach like his father. The door knocked again to reveal Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Sai, and Sasuke.

"Hey everyone!" said Tenten as she and Lee greeted everyone.

"Where's the children?" asked Tenten.

"How troublesome…the kids went to get Miki." said Shikamaru as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I haven't seen her much. She's always so busy at the hospital and she training to be a jounin as well" said Sakura.

The party soon started with people dancing and talking. The kids went upstairs to chat I guess. Soon the door rang again as Tenten opened the door.

"Hey aunty Tenten!" said Miki as she greeted her. Behind her were the others. Kazune had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. Himeka had brown hair with natural blond highlights. She had the same colored eyes as Ino. Kazune was the same age as Miki and the others. Himeka was the youngest in the group as she was only 17 years old.

"Miki!" said Lin-Lin as they hugged. "Where have you guys been?" she soon asked the others.

"We went to get Miki!" said Hikaru as he put his arm around Miki. Kazune glared at Hikaru. Hikaru turned around and gave him a big smile. If looks could kill, Hikaru would be dead right about now. The guys knew of Kazune having a crush on Miki, who had a crush on Hikaru. But Hikaru just liked to tease Kazune and get him jealous even though he had feelings for Miki as well. Miki slowly took Hikaru's arm off her as she came to greet her mother and me.

"Hey mom!" said Miki as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheeks. "Hey dad!" She did the same for me. "Tohru's coming by later!"

"Really?" asked Sakura. "That's excellent news!"

On cue, the door slammed open as Tohru came in as her face was full of excitement.

"Can I have everyone in the room please?" She said. Everyone including the kids upstairs came down.

"What's with the rush?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I have something to tell you and Dad and everyone else" I could tell by the tone of her voice, she was serious about something.

"What is it Miki?" I asked.

Miki looked from Sakura to me to everyone in the room, to me then back at Sakura as she took a deep breath.

"I'm getting married" She said. The music stopped playing in the room as silence came in.

At Tohru's statement, Sakura jumped up with a squeal of glee as she wrapped her arms around her. Everyone smiled and congratulated her. Miki ran and gave her older sister a hug. Everyone was very fond of Daisuke.

"Oh Miki" said Sakura.

"This is just wonderful!" said Hinata as she clapped her hands together.

"How did he ask you?" asked Ino

"When did her ask you?" asked Tenten.

"I wanna hear everything!" said Miki and the girls.

"Let me see the ring!" said Sakura.

"After the burst of question, I watched as the girls faces fell when Tohru shook her head.

"It's not going to be that kind of wedding" she said. "I mean Daisuke and I already live together and none of us wants to make a big deal about it."

"Oh…" said Sakura. " I see…" Everyone could tell Sakura was a bit disappointed. "Let's talk about this somewhere else. Tenten can we go into your room?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure! Go ahead!" said Tenten. Sakura nodded as the three of us went to the room.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we got to the room, Tohru reached for Sakura's hands. "There's something else Mom, It's important." Sakura and I gave her our full attention. "Well you see the thing is…you know how Tsunade-sama is doing right?"

We nodded. Out of all my children, Tohru had been the one closest to Tsunade. And with her strokes and all…" Sakura squeezed her hands, urging her to continue. "Well, we want to get married before she's still here. And he's going to be gone for a year on a mission and then Tsunade's health…well…we were wondering if you don't mind if…" She trailed off as she looked at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"Well we were wondering if we can get married this Saturday…" Sakura's mouth formed an O.

"I mean, I know it's your anniversary and all, but I think it will be a wonderful way to honor you guys. I mean you've done so much for each other…for me…" said Tohru. "We don't want anything too big, just something nice and easy. Would you mind?"

I turned to look at Sakura. As soon as I saw her face, I knew what her answer was…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**What do you guys think Sakura's answer is? Find out on the next chapter of The Wedding. Please review everyone : Oh and Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating this story much but I have some news, I'm thinking on dropping this story. I don't know why but I feel like I can't continue it. What do you guys think? This might be the last chapter. It's not certain yet…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That belongs to** **Kishimoto Masashi and the story/summary/plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks who is my favorite author. You guys should check out all his books. Trust me; he will not let you down. Now let's get back to the story.**

**Last time on The Wedding…**

_Once we got to the room, Tohru reached for Sakura's hands. "There's something else Mom, It's important." Sakura and I gave her our full attention. "Well you see the thing is…you know how Tsunade-sama is doing right?"_

_We nodded. Out of all my children, Tohru had been the one closest to Tsunade. And with her strokes and all…" Sakura squeezed her hands, urging her to continue. "Well, we want to get married before she's still here. And he's going to be gone for a year on a mission and then Tsunade's health…well…we were wondering if you don't mind if…" She trailed off as she looked at Sakura._

_  
"Yes?"_

_  
"Well we were wondering if we can get married this Saturday…" Sakura's mouth formed an O._

_  
"I mean, I know it's your anniversary and all, but I think it will be a wonderful way to honor you guys. I mean you've done so much for each other…for me…" said Tohru. "We don't want anything too big, just something nice and easy. Would you mind?"_

_  
I turned to look at Sakura. As soon as I saw her face, I knew what her answer was…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru's surprise request for a simple and quick wedding was met with silence. At first, Sakura seemed to be to shock to speak, but then she began to shake her head. "No, no, no"

I guess in life, one of the moments a mother would truly look forward to his their daughter gets married. I guess it's normal to say that mothers have expectation about the way the wedding is supposed to be.

Sakura didn't have a problem with Tohru and Daisuke getting married on our anniversary day. But she didn't like the idea of the two of them getting married by a justice of peace or the fact that there was only six days to prepare the wedding and that Tohru wanted the celebration to be small.

"B-But, what about Uncle Gaara, Kankuro, and Aunty Temari, they would be hurt if you didn't invite them, and what about Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai? And don't forget your grandma Karin."

"It's no big deal…" said Tohru. "I already live together with Daisuke, so people act like we're already married."

"What about a photographer? He or she can take pictures of you"

"People will be there with their own cameras…" Tohru answered.

Sakura sighed as she went into a speech about how it was the most important day in her life as Tohru responded saying that it was still a marriage, even if it wasn't as big as Sakura wanted.

I knew I had to add something…

"Maybe we can have a compromise" I said stopping the girls from their conversation as Sakura and Tohru looked at me. "I know you want the wedding this weekend, but would you mind if we invite more people to the wedding? Would you mind if _your mother_ and I _help_ with _all the arrangements_?"

Tohru looked at me as she nodded. We continued to talk about the plans for the wedding. Sakura was surprised that Tohru was agreeable when I had spoken up. We had called the hospital and it was okay to have Tsunade come out of the hospital that day. Sakura seemed very happy and relived as the plans began to form.

We continued to celebrate Tenten's birthday as Tohru left. Soon Sakura and I left as well after we said goodbye to Miki and the others. We arrived home around seven or eight.

Sakura was in the bedroom taking a shower so I decided to go to the backyard. Our backyard had a little lake in the back with a deck. I walked to the edge of the deck and just watched as the water glistened in the night. After a couple of minutes, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I knew it was Sakura.

Sakura slowly sat down next to me. We were both barefoot as I feet was a few inches away from the water. Our thighs were right next to each other as Sakura slowly grasped my hand as I squeezed it gently. When I turned to look at her, I was shocked to see her crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She slowly rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yes…well actually no, I mean, I don't know how I feel right now. I mean I shouldn't be so surprise. This is Tohru after all, but still…" she paused as she looked at the water. "But a week? How does she get these ideas of hers? I don't understand her! If she was going to do something like this, she might as well just elope!"

I stared at stared at Sakura's reflection. "Would you rather have her elope then?"

"Heavens no! I'd be so furious with her" I smiled. Sakura had always been the honest type.

"There is so many things to do in so little time. "How are we going to pull this off? I mean where does she want the wedding to take place at? Does she want it in a small place like the backyard or somewhere big like the ball room at Hinata's house? Would she want a photographer? Does she want to invite her friends?"

"Sakura, honey, calm down. Didn't Tohru agree to that already?"

"…she just doesn't realize how much she'll think about her wedding day. She acts as if it's nothing…as if it's no big deal"

"She'll always think about it, no matter what happens…" I said gently.

"Y-you don't understand…" Sakura whispered, but I heard her loud and clear.

She didn't want Tohru to make the same mistake we did. Sakura regretted the way we got married. We rushed our marriage. The day Yuki was born I was informed that I was going to be going to a six months mission. It was an A-rank mission. Sakura didn't want me to go without being married. So we had a quick marriage.

Sakura and I met at Tsunade's room as we placed the wedding rings on our fingers. Our ceremony was over in less than ten minutes. Tsunade soon sent us to a little trip to a resort, but stayed no longer than two days since I had to go to my mission.

I knew this was not the wedding Sakura had dreamed of as a little girl with Ino. She wanted what she was urging Tohru to have for her wedding, a very happy bride walking down the aisle escorted by her father, a wedding performed by a minister, to have friends and family there to watch. To have a reception with food, cake, and flowers on tables, where the bride and groom would have people come up to them a congratulate them. Music, to where the bride can dance with her husband, and with the father who raised her, while others watched with happiness in their eyes…

That was what Sakura would have wanted…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I was home alone. Sakura had left with Tohru for the day. Last night she had made a list of things to do for today. She had covered three pages of notes of things to do each day of the following week.

Ding dong

Ding dong

The doorbell rang as I went to open it.

"Neji!" yelled an annoying loud voice.

"Naruto…" I said as I nodded.

"Neji-niisan!"

"Hyuga…" I saw Hinata and Sasuke behind him as well.

"Uchiha…" This had been a habit for years.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he welcomed himself in. Hinata holding Tamaki's hand entered after her husband. Sasuke followed behind me.

"She left with Tohru for the day…"

"Do you have any plans today?" Hinata asked me with a gentle smile.

"I was going to visit my mother today." I said.

We all decided to visit the Hyuga Compound. Again like last time, I saw my mother sitting down on the same bench with the same bird. When I walked up to her, I gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mother…" My mom turned around as she had a big smile on her face when she saw me.

"Neji my son! Thank you for dropping by"

"Are you doing okay mom?"

"I'm good…" She noticed the other's behind me.

"Hello Aunt Karen!" greeted Hinata. But what my mom said next surprised everyone.

"Hinata! It's good to see you! Tamaki you've grown up so fast!" I watched as my mother carried Tamaki in her lap. "I remember when you were so little" My mother looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's good to see you boys again" my mother said.

Just a couple weeks ago, my mother couldn't remember anyone except for Sakura and me. Now she's greeting everyone.

"I bet you are confused right now…" said a voice. We all looked to see my Uncle coming down towards us.

"Uncle..." I greeted. "My mother…she…"

"We finally did it" was all that my uncle said. "Hokage-sama, you didn't tell them, didn't you…" Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sent a glare towards Naruto.

"Well you see, I was researching anything to help you mom and I soon came upon a cure. I asked Sakura-chan to help as well. She did most of the work though. That's why I was looking for her today. It was going to be a secret."

I stared at Naruto in disbelief. My mother was cured?!

I quickly turned back to my mother who just smiled at me. She had let the bird fly free as I walked closer and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first. I could tell when I felt her body tense up, but she soon hugged me back.

Hinata signaled everyone to leave me and my mother for a while.

Taking a seat next to her, I told her all about what happened last night.

"Sakura was surprising wasn't she?" My mom asked

"Yeah, pretty much"

"She surely wants a lot in this wedding"

"Yeah…she just…doesn't want Tohru to regret her wedding like Sakura did"

"Do you regret your marriage?"

"No! I don't regret marrying Sakura; I just regret the way we got married." I heard my mom lightly giggled.

"Before I married your father, I was engaged to someone else. But I fell in love with your father. I'd come and visit him without tell my fiancé. Your father would take me out to the lake as we enjoyed each other company. But every time we went there, we would always see the same two doves together. It was my way of telling your father to stay faithful. Have I ever told you that?" I nodded my head.

"I think you and dad we meant for each other."

"I think so too, but we had to work hard for it. We had our hard times too…" I thought my mother was talking about the time when she lost her memories when I was younger.

"You guys made it look so easy" My mom laughed again.

"I don't think it was that easy for your father. He'd always write letters to me reminding me how he felt and the vow we made to each other."

"…I think Sakura wants me to be more like father…" My mom just smiled at me as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're doing fine Neji." She said. "Just fine…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived home around eight. The gang and I went to Ichiraku ramen for dinner after visiting my mom and Tsunade. I sighed as I lay on the couch. I turned my head to see the wedding photo of Sakura and me on the shelf.

I regret what happened to our relationship. Hinata and the others suggested that we take counseling. I immediately said no. Who in their right mind would tell strangers their love life? But I know most of it was my fault. I've taken my marriage for granted. I've always put my career above my family more times than Naruto can eat a ramen.

As I stared at the picture, all I could think was that thirty years of innocent neglect had made my love a lie. We were only married in name. We haven't made love in a year, and the few kisses we shared had little meaning for either of us. As I stared at our wedding photograph, I hated myself for ever allowing Sakura and me to drift apart…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" called out a sweet voice.

"I'm in the dining room!" I said.

Sakura had entered the room as I put down our dinner on the table.

"It smells really great in here." Sakura sat down at the table as I put down my dish and sat down as well. "Anyways, you're so not going to believe what happened today!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well Tohru is getting more into it now! More than she was last night. Well anyways, we were thinking about the possible photographers for the wedding, and we accidentally bumped into an old friend of mine. Finds out that she's staying here for a week and she's a popular photographer in Japan. Her name is Rinko Kawauchi. She said she'd do the photos for free.

"That's wonderful Sakura! I heard about her." I said as I smiled at her.

"You can't believe how happy Tohru was. I mean Rinko Kawauchi? We spent a couple of hours flipping through her work for ideas. Tohru asked me whether I liked these types of shot, or I'd ask her which ones she'd like. And you know what she told me?"

"No, what did she say?" I asked getting into the conversation.

"She told me, that _whatever I'd like she'd pick them_. When we left, we were pinching ourselves on how lucky we were today." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"I'll bet"

"Soon we headed towards the bakeries. We stopped at a couple of shops, but I wasn't that worried. I mean, it's not like they have to take months to prepare them. W found a nice place that could do it. But there were so many choices. There was a catalog devoted to wedding cakes, and every size in between. Then you have to choose what flavor you want it, what kind of frosting, the shape, the decorations and all those other things!"

"It sounds very exciting" I said. I saw her roll her eyes heavenward. "You don't know the half of it!" she said and I laughed at her obvious joy.

Sakura was in such a good mood. Sakura and I enjoyed a meal with joy in happiness and jokes, instead of silences. Everything seemed to be right in the world. I soon knew that the day couldn't have gotten any better even if I had planned it in advance.

As we finished our meals, Sakura continued to tell me about the rest of her day.

"I'm glad it went well" I said. "Even if it was your first day, you got a lot done."

"I know, and I'm so happy, believe it!" said Sakura.

I chuckled. "Naruto is rubbing off on you!" sakura gave me a bright smile.

"But we still don't know where we should have the ceremony, and until then, I don't know how to do the rest of the arrangements. I told Tohru she could have it in the house if she wanted to, but she said she didn't want it here."

"Where does she want it?"

Sakura sighed. "I asked her that same question and she answered it with another question. 'Where do you want it at? Where ever you pick is fine with me' that girl, she's so troublesome!" I smiled.

"Where do you want it?" I asked. Sakura put a finger to her chin as if thinking about all the places where she would want it.

"If it wasn't any trouble, I'd love to have it at the Hyuga Compound, in the backyard, like a garden wedding." Sakura eyed me before continuing. "Well, it's only an idea, I don't want to bother them about it an-"Sakura stopped talking when she saw me on the phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked. I didn't answer as I heard the phone on the other line pick up.

_"NEJI!" _yelled the voice. I sighed.

"Naruto, give the phone to Hinata please" I turned as I looked at Sakura who had a shocked looked before she came towards me and began to shake me.

"Neji-kun, I was just saying. We don't have to have it there!" said Sakura as she continued to shake me as I talked to Hinata.

"Hinata, is it possible to have Tohru's wedding in the Hyuga Garden?"

"_In the Hyuga Garden? Of course it's okay_." said Hinata in her sweet tone.

"Thank you" I soon hanged up the phone. Sakura had stopped shaking me as she looked at me.

"I can't believe you called. It was just an idea, besides, Tohru might not want it there!" said Sakura

"Didn't she say that what ever you pick is fine with her?"

"Well yeah but-"Sakura stopped talking again when I brushed my lips over her soft ones. I added a little pressure into it as I pulled back.

"We'll have it at the Hyuga Garden…" I said. I smiled when I saw Sakura's cheeks match her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and I had gotten ready for bed but none of us had fallen asleep yet, I could tell by her breathing.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you" I said. Sakura got rolled around so she was on her stomach as she lifted the upper part of her body.

"Thank you? For what?" she looked at me with her confused look.

"Thank you for helping my mom with her illness. I visited her today with Naruto, Hinata, and Uchiha." Sakura gave me a kind smile, one I haven't seen in years.

"Your welcome" she said as she grasped my hand. I smiled back.

"I also told her about the wedding"

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She said she's looking forward to the wedding" I said.

"I'm going to bring Tohru by there tomorrow then. She didn't get to see her last week. She probably wants to tell her all about it."

"After that we visited Tsunade-sama." I said. "She's able to make it to the wedding."

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. Tsunade had been there for her since her mother and father died from that tragic night. "R-Really?"

I nodded. "Jiraiya said he'll make sure she comes."

Sakura smiled again. "I'm glad…" Soon it was quiet between us until I spoke up again.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Have you talked to Yuki yet?"

"Not yet, I thought you had" said Sakura.

"It's alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow morning, and you already have a lot on your mind right now. So don't worry about it, I'll get it done." I said. "I just want you to relax"

Sakura stared at me with disbelief. Then after a moment, she started to poke my arm with her finger.

"What's that for?"

"Just checking to see if you really are my husband and not one of those robots…"

"Robots?"

"You know from the movie The Stepford Wives. But instead of the wives, it's the husbands! Don't you remember that movie!" asked Sakura as she flapped her arms around. Even though Sakura is fifty-four, she was still childish.

I raised my hands up in a playful surrender. "Of course. But it's still me Sakura…" I answered as I placed a hand on her head.

"Thank goodness." Sakura said as she playfully sighed with relief, and then she winked at me.

I felt my heart take flight as I smiled at her. How long has it been since we had laughed and joked in the house like this? Months? Years even? Even if it might be temporary, it stroked the small hope I had kept inside of me.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"You kept staring at me as I tried to get your attention." said Sakura as she pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

Of course I couldn't tell her that I was thinking about how there was a small chance that she wouldn't leave me.

"I was just thinking about how the wedding will be like. So is Tohru nervous yet?" I asked changing the subject. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, she doesn't even seem a slight worried. It's as if she thinks everything is going to be great. I'm going to need your help. I need you to get a tux for yourself, Daisuke, and Yuki. Your uncle as well…" I nodded. "Also the tux has to be white."

"She wants them white?"

"No, I do. She told me to choose the color of the tux and the wedding gown. We decided to have them both white. We're still looking for what time of design for the wedding dress. Oh and Tohru already started writing down all the people she wanted at the wedding. She said I can add people if I want. We don't have much time to send out the invitations, so someone is going to have to make the calls. And since I'm going out with Tohru tomorrow, and you have a break from all the missions, so I was wondering if you…"

"Don't worry; I'll get them done by the time you come back. That's a promise" I said.

"Thank you" said Sakura. "I swear she's making me choose for her, it might as well be my wedding!" joked Sakura as she fell back onto the bed. I chuckled at her actions.

"Maybe I can have Hinata, Tenten, and Ino help me with some of the preparations." said Sakura as she continued to let he brain work.

"Maybe you should it will help you out from all the stress your having" I said.

"I guess I'll call them in the morning before I have to leave with Tohru." Sakura said as she yawned.

"Sakura?" I turned to see that she had fallen asleep. I shook my head as I put the blanket over her shoulders and went to sleep as well.

The next day after breakfast, Sakura was on the phone making a phone call to Hinata. I heard Sakura beginning to wind down with Hinata. This was my chance. I rose from the couch and turned to face her. I was going to make the move…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Good luck with that Neji. lol, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I changed my mind; I'm going to continue this story. Well everyone please review, thank you!**

**-Kumiko**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know…I finally updated. Sorry for the wait…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. That belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and the story/summary/plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks who is my favorite author. You guys should check out all his books. Trust me; he will not let you down. Now let's get back to the story.

**Last Time on The Wedding…**

"_Maybe I can have Hinata, Tenten, and Ino help me with some of the preparations." said Sakura as she continued to let he brain work._

"_Maybe you should it will help you out from all the stress your having" I said._

_"I guess I'll call them in the morning before I have to leave with Tohru." Sakura said as she yawned._

"_Sakura?" I turned to see that she had fallen asleep. I shook my head as I put the blanket over her shoulders and went to sleep as well._

_The next day after breakfast, Sakura was on the phone making a phone call to Hinata. I heard Sakura beginning to wind down with Hinata. This was my chance. I rose from the couch and turned to face her. I was going to make the move…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was my plan? I bet you guys are wondering am I correct?

This was my plan…

I was going to walk up behind Sakura, grab her hand and pull her body close to mine. I would touch her face as I slowly close my eyes. I would then move in capturing her soft pink lips. It will be a kiss she has never experienced before. It will be a kiss she will never forget.

I saw her said the final words to Tenten as she the button to end the call. This was my chance. I started to walk forward. Sakura's back was turned to me as the phone still in her hands. I kept moving as my heart began to speed up. I was so close to touch her hand.

When I went to grab her hand, she raised the phone up to her ear after she had clicked on button. Speed dial…

"Hey Ino!" said Sakura as she began to move away to the right, unaware of my actions. "Haha do you think you can go with Tenten, Tohru and I to help look for her wedding dress?"

"Hinata can't come. She said she's busy today"

I began to sulk as I turned to her. Tears fell from my face. I was so close! I slowly walked to couch with my dignity. After a few seconds, Sakura hanged up the phone as she turned to see me on the couch. She picked up her bag and a few magazines as she hopped over the couch and sat next to me.

"What is that?" I asked as I noticed the magazines.

"It's the bridal magazines. I left earlier to the bridal stores and I grabbed a few magazines for Tohru to look at. The girls will be coming soon. So while I'm waiting, I want to look through these." said Sakura as she smiled at me.

"I see…" Soon the room became quiet. All I could here was the sound of Sakura moving and flipping through pages. Staring at her face, I knew she was imagining Tohru wearing the dress on the page. After a couple of minutes knocking was heard at the door.

"That must be the girls!" said Sakura as she stood up. I stood up as well as I walked her to the door. "Don't forget about the phone calls and the tuxedos."

"Don't worry, I'll get it done" I said as I opened the door for her.

"Thank you Neji-kun, I'll see you later!" Sakura said as she gave me a quick kiss on the lips as she left with the girls. Tohru turned around and raised an eye brow at me. I just smiled as she smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had already started to call everyone on the list from Tenten to Gaara. They had all said they would come as I put a check next to their names. My last phone call was with Yuki.

"Dad, I'll be there probably in two days." said Yuki.

"Glad to hear that…"

"Does she know what we're doing?"

"Nah, all she know is that there's going to be a wedding." I said.

"I see, well, I'll see you soon Dad"

I heard the click on the other line as I hung up as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to go to Hyuuga Compound to see what was needed to be done for the wedding. Lee, Shikamaru, and Naruto came over around lunch.

"Neji-kun!" Lee called out. I was with Hinata in the front waiting for them.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Let's all go to the garden and see what needs to be fixed." said Shikamaru. We all nodded as we walked to the back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reached the garden as we observed it. The grass was a nice green color the flowers were blooming perfectly.

"I guess all we need to do is set up all the decoration probably Friday. So we have five days to set it all up. Tohru and Sakura are still planning on what the decorations will look like." I said.

"I see…" said Lee.

"I think we'll be-"Shikamaru was cut off.

"I know we'll be able to pull this off!" said Naruto when we threw his fist up in the air.

"sigh How troublesome…" said Shikamaru as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uncle!" yelled a little voice. We all turned to see my nephew Tamaki running towards us.

"Hey kiddo…" I said as I ruffled his blonde hair as he giggled. "What's up?" I squatted down as he looked at me with his large eyes.

"Ice cream!" he said.

"Tamaki, you already had ice cream earlier. Remember!" said Hinata as she came and picked Tamaki up into her arms. Tamaki turned to face me with his puppy eyes. I began to twitch.

I remember the day I faced that look. Sakura was the first one who started to do that, followed by Naruto, then the kids, and now my nephew. Great…

"Uncle…?" Tamaki called out again. I turned to see the water works coming. I sighed.

"Hn…" I said as I pulled Tamaki out of Hinata's hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed out in the porch of the Hyuga Compound looking up at the sky, waiting for Sakura and Tohru to arrive home. After a couple of minutes later, I could see two figures walking towards the house.

"Hi dad!" said Tohru.

"Hello. How was it today?" I asked.

"It was fun! Mom was in a panic though, but we finally got it worked out. Ino is helping with the orders for the bouquet, corsages and the boutonnieres." I nodded as I looked to see Sakura looking at the area where the wedding will be at.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and I later headed home as Tohru said she'd stay over at Miki's house. As I looked at Sakura, I could tell her mind was somewhere else. I guess Sakura could feel my gaze on her as she turned to look up at me. I raised an eyebrow as she sighed.

"It's Tohru" she confessed. "One minute she'll be so into the plans, and then the next minute, she isn't. She can't even seem to make any decisions on her own. Even with the flowers. She didn't know what color or what type she wanted. But as soon as I say that I like something, she goes ahead and says 'I like that one too'. It's driving me crazy! I know it's my idea, but this is her wedding!"

"There's more isn't there…" Sakura sighed once more.

"It's just that, if we had more time…we could have arranged a reception"

"Why don't we have a reception then…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can have it inside the ball room..." I suggested.

"Why? We don't have a caterer, we don't have tables and chairs, and we don't have music! Neji-kun, you know that takes time to arrange all of that! It's not like you can just snap your fingers and have the people you need come running!"

"What about the photographer? Isn't that what you said too?"

"Well, that's different. Receptions are different!"

"Sakura, don't worry about it. My family can have the entire food ready in time. Just leave everything to me okay?" Sakura didn't say anything for a while. She just held my hand before looking up at me with a gentle smile.

"Okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I got into bed reading a book Sakura had recommended to me. Sakura had gotten out of the shower a couple minutes ago and was talking to Tohru in the hallway. Her hair was wet as I could see the wet spots on her top. I pulled my eyes away from the book to see Sakura childishly jump on the bed. I turned my head and raised an eye brow at her smiling face.

"Guess what I heard!" said Sakura.

"What did you hear?"

"Tohru said that Daisuke is really thrilled about the plans. He sounds more excited that Tohru…"

"Sakura, Tohru's excited. She's just really nervous about how it will all turn out"

"No she's not! Tohru's never nervous! I mean, she's just like you!"

"Hn…" said Neji. Sakura made a face as she changed the subject.

"This is so fun, even if it's on short notice. I can't wait until Miki gets married!" squealed Sakura as her face got all dreamy.

"Miki doesn't even have a serious boyfriend, let alone someone who wants to propose to her…" I said.

"Whatever…" said Sakura as she playfully rolled her eyes."I can still dream can't I?" I nodded as Sakura soon jolted up.

"Omg, did we make reservations for Yuki and his family? What about Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro! They said he was going to on Monday. Today is Sunday!"

"Sakura, calm down…" I said as I put my hands on her shoulders. "I already got it arranged. Don't worry about it. Like I said, leave everything to me…"

Sakura nodded. "So what else do you and Tohru have to do?" I asked. Sakura placed a finger to her chin as she looked up.

"Well, there's the dress. Miki wants to come with us, and it will take at least a couple of days."

My eyes widened. "For a dress?"

"Of course! She has to find the right one, and then we have to get it fitted. The seamstress this morning said she can work on it if we have it in by Thursday. Ino is working on the flower orders. Hinata is helping us with the dresses as well. I also know that you, Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru are working on the decorations with Tenten and Karin (Neji's mom)."

"Seems we almost got everything done" I said as I put the book down on the side table. "We'll probably be able to get the decorations done by Thursday, or the latest, Friday"

"I see…" said Sakura as she finally relaxed on the bed. "Neji-kun, do you think the wedding will be a success?"

"I promise this will be the best wedding ever…" I said as I watched Sakura fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" yelled Temari

"Temari!" Sakura said as the two hugged. I went over to greet the others.

Sakura and I had arrived at the gates waiting for the arrival of Yuki and his family and Gaara and his siblings. Temari was married to Leo Mouegn, who was the person guard for Gaara. Gaara was married before but lost his wife at war. Kankuro was married to a sweet girl back at Suna.

"Hey dad!" said Yuki as he came to greet me.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I'm doing very well." He said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "That's good to hear"

"Hello dad" said Haruki as she greeted me with the kids. I nodded my head as Haruki went to talk to Temari and Sakura.

"So, how is the wedding plans going so far?" Kankuro asked. "How is she handling it?"

"She's very nervous but we're doing the best we can" Sakura said as she came out of no where.

"Hey pinky!" said Kankuro.

"Hey puppet boy!" said Sakura as she hugged him. "Are you still playing with dolls?"

"I told you and Temari so many times! They're puppets, not dolls!" said Kankuro

Sakura smirked. "Whatever…they're still dolls" I just shook my head as the others laughed.

Sakura soon looked behind Kankuro to see Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" I watched as Sakura hugged the Kazekage as he hugged her back.

"Hello" was all Gaara said. He looked at me and nodded as I nodded back. Haruki and Yuki were holding the kids as Sakura went and reached out for Ichirou as I went to reach out for Kanon.

Sakura cooed Ichirou who started to giggle.

"Why don't you guys come over!" said Sakura. "There's nothing to do right now!" Everyone nodded as we went back to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what have you guys gotten done so far?" Temari asked as we were all in the living room. Ichirou and Kanon had fallen asleep in Tohru's old room.

"Well, Ino is helping with the flower arrangements, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee and Neji-kun are helping with the decorations, and Hinata is helping Tohru and me with the dresses. Oh and I had a friend of mine help with the photography and Neji's family is helping with the reception." said Sakura.

"I'll help with the dresses too!" said Temari. "If that's okay…"

"Yeah, me too" said Haruki.

"Of course it's okay. We'll need the help. We still haven't found the right dress yet" said Sakura.

The girls began to start talking about dresses as the guys and I got up to leave.

"Yuki, we need to get you, dad, and Daisuke suits" I said. Yuki looked up at me.

"Oh yeah, I remember mom telling me about that. Let's do it tomorrow"

"How's Sakura handling this?" asked Kankuro.

"She kinda stressed out right now. But Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Haruki are going to help"

"You know she was really upset when she came over to our place a while back. I was furious because you broke the promise we made those years ago. The promise when you left after the Halloween party…"

**Flashback**

"_Bye Temari-chan!" Sakura called out as Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro walked the group to the gates. Sakura was currently holding hands with Neji, much to Gaara's dislike.  
"Bye you guys, have a safe trip! And we'll be there for the winter festival!" said Temari. The girls hugged each other as the guys talked._

"_So you and Sakura are back together?" asked Kankuro. Neji smiled as he looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back and smiled._

_"Yeah, we're trying to get everything back together." said Neji.  
_

_"Hyuga…" Neji turned to face Gaara. The two looked at each other.  
_

_"She's really important to me, so you better take care of her, or else I'll kill you!" said Gaara.  
_

_"You have my word…" said Neji. Gaara just nodded_

**End of flashback**

Gaara said looking at me with his cold green eyes. I didn't say anything for a bit. Yuki and Kankuro glanced at each other as Gaara continued. "…But she seems really happy right now. You better keep it up. She's been through a lot before; Her parents' death, getting hurt by Sasuke, Sasuke leaving the village, her almost dying from the Sarcoma disease, when Orochimaru attacked Konoha twenty years ago and you almost died to save her, and Tsunade dying. Just…make sure she can be as happy as she can be…"

I watched as Gaara soon turned to look at my wife. My eyes widened a bit. Did Gaara used to have feelings for her or something? I brush those thoughts aside. I just nodded my head as I looked at my wife as well. I watched as she turned around and just smiled at me.

I smiled back…

Soon the phone rang as Sakura went to answer it.

"Hello?"

Everyone became silent as Sakura talked on the phone.

"Hey Shizune, haven't heard from you for a long time"

Silence

"Today!" yelled Sakura.

Silence

"Are you kidding me?!"

Silence

"Bu-bu-but…"

Silence

"But I'm helping my daughter with her wedding today"

Silence

"Fine, what time do you want me to be there?"

Silence

"Alright I see. Okay, bye Shizune. See you soon!"

Soon Sakura hanged up the phone. "What were they thinking!" yelled Sakura as she went to the bed room. Yuki and I immediately stood up.

"Sakura?"

"Mom?"

No answer…

After a couple of minutes, Sakura came out wearing a dark blue halter top and a darker blue skirt. **(AN: Think about Yuna's outfit from FF-X2 when she's singing, but more covered up)**

"What are you wearing?" I asked as I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Even though Sakura is in her fifties, she still looked young even without Tsunade's anti-aging jutsu.

"Is it too much?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Shizune wants me to perform for the spring festival we're having this whole week. I only have to perform for today."

"I think it's a good idea, you need to take a break, Tohru will understand"

"I guess your right." She said.

Soon Temari came and dragged Sakura back into the room. "Sakura, we need to do your hair and make-up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not ready for this…" said Sakura.

"Nonsense!" said Shizune. "Come on this is the first time you performed in decades!" Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully. "Besides, Tsunade-sama is out of the hospital today to see your performance!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really! Are you serious?! Oh my god, that is excellent news!"

"Well are you ready Sakura?" I asked as I entered the room. I saw Sakura nod her head towards me.

"Here I go" said Sakura as we headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone welcome to the spring festival! Today we have a special performance! We all know her as Sakura Haruno!" said Kumiko as the audience applauded.

"Dad!" I turned around to see Yuki, Tohru, Daisuke, and Miki.

"Hey kids" I greeted as I hugged them.

"I can't believe mom's performing again!" said Yuki.

"I never got to see her perform…" said Miki and Tohru in sync. Daisuke and I laughed at this.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

People began to call out my wife's name. It was like de javu when Sakura performed at the winter festival many decades ago.

Soon lights came on as people cheered. A song began to play as Sakura came out and sang. "This is a new song I made. I hope you guys like it" **(A/N: The song is Final Distance by Utada Hikaru. This is the English lyrics) **Sakura soon locked her eyes with me as she began to sing.

**I'm anxious but I can't say anything**

**I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent**

**I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us**

**Again, just a little more distance**

**Try not to stop keep it going baby**

**If you don't feel the same then tell me**

**Even if your principle is to not try**

**It's alright to try a little**

**We can start over**

**Let's shorten the distance with the two of us**

**We can still make it on time**

**We can start over**

**We can't be as one**

**I wanna be with you**

**Someday even this distance**

**We'll be able to embrace**

**We can start sooner**

**After all I wanna be with you**

**You, who gets hurt with a single word**

**taught me what loneliness is**

**When you can't protect me keep on trying baby**

**It's not as I promised but trust me**

**My principle is to not try but**

**I would do it for you**

**I wanna be with you now**

**Look at our distance with the two of us**

**We can still make it**

**We can start over**

**I want to tell you with words**

**I wanna be with you now**

**One day, even the distance**

**I'll be able to embrace**

**We should stay together**

**After all, I need to be with you**

People began to cheer. My eyes were still locked with Sakura's. Was the song meant for me?

"The next song is called 1000 words…" Sakura said as a new song began to play. **(A/N: This is from Final Fantasy X-2 I think…)**

**Are those words of yours**

**just a kindness of the dream?**

**it even conceal**

**all the lies**

**it's unfair**

**giving you the cold back**

**to the departing you**

**I was listening**

**you're fighting alone?**

**it's unfair**

**"I'll return home"**

**your voice bypasses me**

**I was stubborn**

**and acted all tough**

**as I turn back time**

**should I have called you?**

**what if I shed tears asking you not to go?**

**I can finally do**

**anything now**

**I couldn't say**

**those 1000 words**

**I'll send them to**

**your distant back**

**as wings**

**those 1000 words**

**I couldn't say**

**will lean against your**

**injured back**

**and embrace you**

**the dream continues as**

**I think of you**

**pretending to forget about**

**those days**

**it's unfair**

**"I'll write you a letter"**

**your voice seems to look away**

**I was stubborn**

**and acted all tough**

**as I turn back time**

**should I have gotten upset at you?**

**what if I dropped my shoulders telling you I couldn't wait?**

**I can finally do**

**anything now**

**can you hear it?**

**those 1000 words**

**I'll send them to**

**your unseen back**

**as wings**

**can you hear it?**

**those 1000 words**

**will lean against your**

**tired back**

**and embrace you**

**those 1000 words**

**I couldn't say**

**lalalala...**

**I'll send them to your back**

**as wings**

**can you hear it?**

**those 1000 words**

**lalalala...**

**they'll lean against your back**

**lalalalala...**

"Go Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto from the crowd. He was with Hinata, Tamaki, Jiraiya, and Tsunade-sama

"Go Sakura-san! Your youth is still with you!" cried Lee. He was with his family.

"Mom is so awesome!" said Miki.

Soon the day went on with Sakura performing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, you were awesome!" said Tenten as the festival was over for today.

"Thank you Tenten!" said Sakura with a smile.

"Great performance Sakura" said Sasuke. Sakura just smiled at him.

"Well Neji-kun and I are going home. We have a lot of things to do for tomorrow. Oh and I want to thank you guys for helping with Tohru's wedding. It means a lot to me."

"No problem Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. "Don't stress out too much, we're here to help"

"I know, Thank you Naruto!" said Sakura as she hugged him.

"You were great up there" I said as I held Sakura's hand with mine.

"Thank you Neji-kun. It felt great to perform again!"

"I bet it was" I said with a smile. I looked up at the midnight sky as the moon shined over Konoha.

"I heard Tsunade-sama was there. She's getting stronger now as if she wasn't affected by the disease!" said Sakura with a smile. I saw tears forming in her eyes. "I'm s-so glad" We stopped as she clung on to me. I held her tight as I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. I soon wiped her tears away.

"Haha, I'm sorry for crying…" muttered Sakura.

"It's okay to cry, you know…" I said as I kept my hand on the side of her face.

"Thank you Neji!" said Sakura as she hugged me again.

We stayed like that for a while…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait. I just had been really busy. Well anyways, notice how Neji and Sakura are getting closer again: Well, poor Neji's been making some moves on Sakura and failed. Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please R&R it will make me happy**

**-Kumiko**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kumiko you finally updated! Yes I know. I missed all of you guys and hearing from you. School is giving me so much homework! I'm getting easily tired now. Not good. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember R&R**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. That belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and the story/summary/plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks who is my favorite author. You guys should check out all his books. Trust me; he will not let you down. Now let's get back to the story.

**Last time on The Wedding…**

"_I heard Tsunade-sama was there. She's getting stronger now as if she wasn't affected by the disease!" said Sakura with a smile. I saw tears forming in her eyes. "I'm s-so glad" We stopped as she clung on to me. I held her tight as I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. I soon wiped her tears away._

_  
"Haha, I'm sorry for crying…" muttered Sakura._

"_It's okay to cry, you know…" I said as I kept my hand on the side of her face._

"_Thank you Neji!" said Sakura as she hugged me again._

_We stayed like that for a while…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few days later…

The kids came over for breakfast this morning as Sakura was cooking breakfast.

"Mom, why is finding a wedding dress so hard?!" Tohru said as she put her head on the table. Sakura just laughed.

"I don't know dear, I never got to look for wedding dresses for my wedding…" Sakura said as she began to space out. Miki frowned as Tohru tried to change the subject again.

"So mom, have you noticed how grown up Miki has gotten?!" Miki snapped her head towards her older sister. "I mean Hikaru and Kazune are both after her! I've noticed the looks they give her. Who knows what they have in those heads of her when they pass by each other" Everyone laughed except for Miki and I. Miki was turning a pink color, one that matched her mother's hair perfectly.

I, on the other hand, frowned at the thought. "Miki, you're not to date anyone till after you're thirty" I muttered.

"What!" Miki screamed.

"Oh lighten up Neji-kun. Miki, your father is just joking!" Sakura said as she began to rub my shoulders. Soon two more people joined us in the kitchen.

"Yawn, good morning everyone…" Yuki said as he and Haruki entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Haruki said as she and Yuki sat down.

"Where are Ichirou and Kanon?" Miki asked.

"They're still asleep" Haruki said with a smile. "So where are Temari-san and her siblings?"

"Naruto found them a nice place to stay while they're here." Sakura said.

"I see, so we're going to continue looking for the dresses, right"

"Yeah, right after breakfast, we're all going to Ino's flower shop to meet up with Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata" Sakura said with a smile. "I just can't believe my daughter is getting married in three more days!"

Tohru looked at me before she said something. "Of course mom, I can't believe it either!"

Sakura soon put the breakfast on the table. "Breakfast is now served!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During breakfast, my eyes widened when something appeared behind Sakura.

"Yo!" it said as it scared Sakura, making her almost choke on her food.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said as she got up from her seat and hugged him. "What are you doing here? Do you want some breakfast?" Kakashi shook his head and raised a hand up to stop her. 

"I'm going on a mission for two days. But I'll be back in time for the wedding!" Kakashi said. Sakura pouted.

"What's your mission about?" Sakura asked.

"It's to get some information on Akatsuki. The rest is classified"

"I see…" Sakura said as her eyes darkened a bit. "Who's going with you?"

"Gai, Genma, Kotetsu, and Shikamaru are going. You worry too much" Kakashi said as he ruffled her pink hair.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Kakashi!" Sakura said as she 'lightly' punched him on the shoulder. Kakashi winced in pain. 

"Your punches are still deadly!" Kakashi whined as Sakura walked him out the door with a smirk.

"You complain too much. Come back safe okay?!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry! I promise!" and with that Kakashi left. Sakura sighed as she closed the door.

"More stress for me…just great!" Sakura muttered under her breath. Sakura sensed more people coming so she opened the door.

"Temari!" Sakura said. She noticed Gaara and Kankuro weren't with her.

"Gaara and Kankuro are with Naruto right now" Temari said as Sakura let her in. "They're going to come by later"

"Oh, I see…" Sakura said. "Well let's go. Girls, we're going!"

"Coming mom" Tohru and Miki said in sync. Haruki was already next to Sakura and Temari. A few seconds later, the girls left to meet up with the others.

"Dad, you're planning to do it tonight, huh?" Yuki asked me.

"Yes" was all I said as I watched Sakura and the girls left the house. When Sakura comes back, she will be in for a surprise. It was almost the big day. In just 72 hours, Tohru would become a bride. These three days will be exciting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Sakura had finally come home around the late afternoon from another day out with the girls. And that was when we received the heartbreaking phone call…

"Neji-kun! I'm ho-"Sakura was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. I watched as she went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

There was a few seconds of silence…

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I haven't heard from you for a while. What's up?"

Another silence…

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? You sound like you're worried?" I raised my eyes brow as I began to think to myself.

Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha?

Worried?

Soon there was a longer silence as I heard the phone fall to the ground. I immediately ran down the hall to see Sakura trembling as tears began to stream down her face. The phone was broke from the impact of the fall.

"S-Sakura?"

What had Sasuke told her to make her like this?

"Sakura, what happened?" Sakura quickly turned to me and grabbed my hand as she pulled me to the hospital…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we go to the hospital, I saw Gai, Genma, Kotetsu, and Shikamaru, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, and Naruto standing in the waiting room. Sakura had immediately run into the E.R.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kakashi…" Naruto said in a sad tone. Gai walked up to his old student.

"Neji, we were ambushed by a few Akatsuki members. We were surprised to even get out alive. But Kakashi was attacked the most. "

"His injuries were too great that not even Tsunade would be able to heal him. He's dying. So that's why I called Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned his gaze at the door Sakura entered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Sakura… (Sakura's pov)**

I ran into the room as I got here. I saw a stressed out Shizune, a couple strong medics, and a dying Kakashi. My eyes widened as I rushed over to Kakashi.

"Sakura, you're he-"Shizune stopped as she saw Sakura crying her eyes out.

"K-Kakashi, don't worry, I'm going to save you! I'm not going to let you leave us!" Sakura cried as she began to heal him. Shizune and the other medics looked at each other.

"Sakura, there's nothing you can do for him now. He's going to die" Shizune said. I turned to face her with a pissed off face.

"I'm not going to let him die!" I yelled. Everyone could feel my charka pattern get stronger. "Kakashi, you promised! You promised you'd come back safe! Are you really going to lie to me? Are you really not going to come to the wedding? K-Kakashi-sensei!!" I cried out as I put her head on her bloody hands. Shizune stepped forward as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, Kakashi practically broke every bone in his body. His right lung is pierced. He had many deep wounds all over his back and he's losing too much blood." Shizune said. I nodded at her as I began to do a few hand seals. Soon a ball of green charka was formed in my hands.

"Sakura-san!" said one of the medics shocked. "T-That's…"

I didn't answer as I put the charka ball over Kakashi's chest.

"Please work…" I pleaded as I closed my eyes.

**(End of Sakura's pov)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Back to Neji's pov)**

I turned my headed down the hall way to see my kids running.

"Dad! Dad!" Miki cried out.

"How's uncle?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know yet. Your mother is in the E.R. with him right now." I said. Tohru took a step closer to the door.

"Mom…"

The doors soon opened as Shizune came out. Everyone watched as a smile appeared on her face.

"Kakashi is going to be fine!" Everyone let out the breath they were holding. I could feel myself relax.

"Thank god!" Tohru said as she fell back on the chair.

"Can we see him?" Naruto said. I watched as Shizune shook her head.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but Sakura is putting him to rest right now. It would be best not to bother him right now."

"I see…" was all Naruto said with a smile. I learned from Naruto how close Sakura was with Kakashi. He was like an older brother or a father to her. It would be best if we gave them some time alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about half an hour, Sakura finally came back to the waiting room.

"He's going to be fine!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face even though her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her while I held her hand. Sakura nodded her head slowly as I guided her back out of the hospital.

Once we got home, Sakura went straight to bed. She was awfully exhausted from the events today while I stayed up and watched her.

"Goodnight Sakura…" I said as I planted a kiss on her forehead before going to bed myself.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Omg. This chapter was difficult to write. I was having a major writers block. So this is the best I could do for now. Please review everyone! Thank you :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: HOLY FREAKIN' RAMEN! KUMIKO HAS ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS STORY!**

**Kumiko: I know, I know… sorry Naruto, I was busy with the other stories like Perfect Enemy and Before it's too late.**

**Naruto: Pouts All your stories are about Sakura-chan and teme. What about me?**

**Kumiko:-sigh-at least you are in my story. But I promise I'll write one about you and Hinata winks**

**Naruto: Blushes**

**I finally had time to update this story now. My schedule has been busy bust busy. Shakes head Well I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I know how many people were waiting for the next chapter. Now let's continue on with the story.**

**Last time on the Wedding….**

_After about half an hour, Sakura finally came back to the waiting room._

_  
"He's going to be fine!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face even though her eyes were puffy and red from crying._

"_Are you ready to go home?" I asked her while I held her hand. Sakura nodded her head slowly as I guided her back out of the hospital._

_Once we got home, Sakura went straight to bed. She was awfully exhausted from the events today while I stayed up and watched her._

"_Goodnight Sakura…" I said as I planted a kiss on her forehead before going to bed myself._

--

The next day, I had to plan everything perfectly for the evening. What is Neji Hyuga planning to do? Well you're gonna have to wait and see.

I opened my eyes and looked at the white ceiling above. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face. Turning to my left, Sakura's face was calm as she was still asleep. The sun fell on her face, making her look even more beautiful. I gently kissed her on the lips as I got up from bed. I watched as Sakura's lips formed into a small smile.

I walked down the hall as I went to our telephone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_ A deep voice said on the other line.



"It's almost time" I said. "…and I need your help" There was an awkward pause before the person could talk. I could tell there was still a small hatred between us, but it was getting better.

"_I see. I'll keep her busy for as long as I can"_

"Thank you…Sasuke" With that I hung up the phone.

--

I watched as a few hours later, Sasuke had come and invited Sakura out to lunch with him, Naruto and Kakashi. He was finally released from the hospital. Sakura gladly accepted the invite and left the house. That left me the whole place to myself. I smiled as I got started.

--

"Thank you. Today was really fun!" Sakura said cheerfully. It was already 8 as the gang walked Sakura back home.

"Yes it was Sakura-chan!" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke just nodded.

"Thank you again Sakura!" Kakashi said as he tugged Sakura into his arms and embraced her. She just smiled.

"No problem Kakashi!" Sakura said.

"Goodnight Sakura" Sasuke said. "See you tomorrow" Sakura nodded as she watched her boys walk away. Sighing, she headed to her door. Before she could even open the door, a note was taped to the door.

"Hm? What's this?" She said to herself.

'_Tonight is just for you. Open the door and follow the directions. It will be worth it'_

_-Neji_

Sakura grinned as she opened the door. In front of her was a trail of petals on the floor. On the telephone, there was a note.

'_Just follow the petals'_

Doing just that, Sakura ended up walking to her bedroom. In her room there were candles lit. On the bed, there were a dozen roses and a bottle of champagne. With it, there was another note.

"What is this?" Sakura picked up the third note and read it.

'_Take a nice bath; you can drink some champagne while you're at it. When you're done wear something nice and go to the living room.' _A girly smile appeared on her face as she followed what the note said.

--



When Sakura had reached the living room, she could hear music faintly playing. She was wearing a velvet red dress that went to her knees. There was light shining from the kitchen as Sakura went to check it out. It seemed that the light was coming from the patio outside.

"Neji-kun?" Sakura called out as she reached outside. She gasped as she saw the sight in front of her. There was a table in the middle of the patio with two long white candles lit. On the table, there was a bottle of wine with two crystal clear glasses.

"I'll be there in a minute." I called from the kitchen.

The lake in the back of their house shimmered under the moonlight. Sakura took a seat as she watched me come out with two plates in my hands.

"W-What's all this?" Sakura asked as she blushed. I smiled as I served Sakura her food.

"Well since Tohru was getting married on our anniversary, I thought we should just celebrate it the night before." I responded. Sakura didn't say anything after that as her attention was to the lake.

Soon after a few minutes, she said something. "So you did this all by yourself? No one else helped you?"

I shook my head as she smiled. "Haha okay!" I smiled back as we began to eat the dinner we made for us.

--

"You really outdid yourself!" Sakura giggled as we had finished the meal. We were now looking at the lake as the music continued to play. I could hear Sakura softly humming along to it. I got up as I offered my hand to her. She looked at me confused as she tilted her head a bit.

"Will you have this dance?" I asked gentle as the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls played. Her eyes widened a bit and she shyly tucked in a few strands behind her ear before nodding. I took her hand in mine as she began to dance under the music.

We began to dance closer and closer to the lake. The moonlight shined on both of us as I stared at her. I looked to see that she was crying. I slowly wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong? Did I make you sad again?" I asked. Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head.

"N-N-No. It's just that I'm really happy at the moment. I-I don't know why I should be crying but I-"I cut her off by slowly kissing her on the lips. I felt her kissing back. We soon pulled apart as I could see the amazed look on her face.

"W-Wow…" she said. I smiled as I pulled her with me as we walked back inside the house. Before we did, I blew out the candles.

--

We entered the bedroom as I kissed Sakura again. I slowly lifted her up and on the bed.



I slowly began to place kisses down her neck as her fingers began to roam down my chest as she slowly began to unbutton them. My hands snaked their way to her back as I unzipped the dress she was wearing. I heard her softly sigh as the zipper went all the way down.

"Neji…" She whispered. That night we made love slowly and tenderly for the first time in years. The passion of love we had for each other came back like a magical rediscovery. So magical, it was like were back in our younger years and I wanted it to last forever. Afterwards, we lay in each other's arms as we were exhausted. Sakura lay on top as she smiled brightly at me. I kissed her once more as I tucked back a couple strands of hair.

"How long have you planned all this?" I heard her ask.

"I've been planning it since last year. It was what I could only do for forgetting our last one. I've been a terrible husband…" I said as I felt my throat tightened. I soon felt Sakura kissed me gently.

"No you haven't…" She whispered. I looked at her. The moonlight lit the room as I could see her face. She had this look as if she was thinking about what had happened.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Hm?" She was slowly tracing on my chest.

I took a deep breath as I thought about what I was going to ask her. "If you had the chance to do it all over, knowing exactly how everything was going to turn out with us…" I paused again as I looked up into her green eyes.

"…would you marry me again?"

I watched as her eyes widened by the question. She was soon quiet for a very long time, giving the question I asked careful thought. Soon she looked at me as her facial expression had softened.

"Yes…" she finally answered. "Yes I would" She finished her answer with a smile as I held her closer and kissed her, wanting this whole moment to last forever.

"I love you so much…" I whispered in her ear.

"I know..." She said as she kissed me. "And I love you too"

-

-

-

-

-

**I was gonna end it there, but I thought about it. It ****wouldn't be fair, since I haven't updated for a while. So here's an extra chapter for you. Don't forget to review **



Today was the big day. Tohru was finally getting married. Sakura and the girls went to get all pampered up. We all headed off to the Hyuga compound where the wedding was to be held. I must say, the gang did an outstanding job on decorating the place.

"Do you like it Neji-kun?" Lee said as he came up to me.

"You guys did well" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. When I looked up, tears were streaming down his face.

"Neji-kun had just praised me!" Lee spread his arms out as he got ready to hug me. I quickly dodged it as I hung on to his shoulder, stopping him from falling.

"Don't do that again…" I said. He nodded as we both looked at the place again.

"Is Sakura-san with the girls?" Lee asked.

I nodded. "They went to get pampered up."

"You nervous?" Lee asked me. I took a deep breath. "Yes…yes I am"

"It's okay. Everything will turn out perfect with this wedding" Lee said. I nodded as we looked at the place over once more.

--

In about an hour, the wedding was about to begin. Sakura, Tohru, and Miki haven't arrived yet. I started to pace myself around the room as I was in deep thought. Soon a chuckle was heard breaking me away from my thoughts.

I turned to see an old lady on her wheel chair with another woman behind her.

"How are you Hyuga?" She said as she patted my hand.

"To be honest…I'm nervous" I said. She smiled at me.

"Everything will turn out fine. I'm glad I'm able to make it to the wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Her smile was sincere and gentle, a smile that reminded me of Sakura's.

"For making it to the wedding, in your condition…that means a lot. Thank you…Tsunade-sama" She nodded as she and Shizune went to the audience. I heard voice from the front as I saw Sakura and the girls have arrived. Sakura and the girls came in all giggly and happy from the salon. Miki and Tohru walked ahead of Sakura as they disappeared in the halls with their dresses on their arms.

"Hey Neji-kun!" Sakura said as she gave me a peck on the lips. I could tell she was really excited.

"Remember, Daisuke is not suppose to see Tohru beforehand, so don't let him okay?"

"I won't let him…" I said.

"Well, in fact don't let anyone go to her room. I want it to be a surprise when she comes"



"Okay, okay. I got it. I won't let anyone come" I said as I chuckled.

"That means you too Neji-kun" Sakura said as she giggled.

"Of course…" I said as I poked her on her side.

I heard her make a sigh. "Are you nervous?" She asked me.

"A little"

"Same here. I just can't believe Tohru is actually getting married. Soon Miki will get married!" I gave her a peck on the forehead as she smiled. "Well I have to help Tohru. I have to get ready too!"

"Okay" I said. "See you later" She smiled at me once more as she went down the hall Tohru and Miki went.

I turned around and saw Yuki leaning against the pole. He was already in his tuxedo.

"Hey dad. Can I talk to you for a bit?" he asked. I gave him a weird look but went with him outside.

--

"Do you remember when mom came to Suna to visit me and Uncle Gaara last year?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. "When she came, she was so upset. More upset than I had ever seen her been. She was crying right when she had gotten off the plane."

I was shocked. Did I really hurt Sakura that bad? Yuki soon put his hands in his pocket as he looked away, not wanting to look at me.

"Well you know how mom is. She doesn't like to look weak in front of people. She told me she didn't want you to see her that way, so she tried the best she could to hold herself together. But I guess it was too much for her and she finally broke down. The first night she kept me up past midnight…crying her eyes out. She was telling me what was going on between the two of you. I was really angry at you. I told her, if she was still unhappy after so many years, she would have done better alone or to be with someone else."

He finally looked at me, but I said nothing. My expression told him how i was feeling at the moment. I never felt so bad in my whole life.

Soon Yuki continued. "I was tired of seeing her hurt. So as the days went by, she was getting better, but she still hated the thought of coming back home. She would always have this very sad face when she would think about it. Uncle Gaara noticed it as well. So he asked her to stay with us in Suna. I actually thought she would go through with it. But she said she couldn't."

I was puzzled. If I hurt her so much why didn't she stay at Suna.

"She said she couldn't stay at Suna. She said that you needed her." My eyes widened at her answer. "So when you told me what you wanted to do for your anniversary, I didn't want to be involved with it. But this morning, when I took mom and the girls to the salon, she would keep on talking and talking about 

how you two have been. Just seeing how you two were acting a couple minutes ago….You did it dad. Somehow you did it. I've never seen her happier"

Those words released all the guilt in my chest.

--

The photographer arrived followed by the caterers. The cake was set up on the stand as Ino and her mother came with the bouquet, boutonnieres, and corsages. The minister came right before the guests telling me the order for the procession.

I walked in circles waiting for the girls to get ready.

"Calm down Neji" I looked to see Kakashi come up to me. "Just relax" I nodded.

"My girl is getting all grown up!" Kakashi said as tears streamed down his face. I let a smile appear on my face.

"Yeah…"

"Well I got to go, I should wait to see what the bride will look like as a surprise." Kakashi said as he went to the garden. As soon as he left, I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I watched as the person headed towards me and all I could do was staring. Her pink hair was pinned up in bun as she looked gorgeous. Her green satin gown clung to her body showing off her curves as she lips were a glossy pink.

"Y-You look beautiful" I said.

"Thank you" She said with a smile. When I leaned in to kiss her, she quickly pulled away.

"Don't!" she said giggling. "You're going to smudge my lipstick. You can kiss me later. When I cry, my makeup will be ruined then"

"Where's Tohru?" I asked.

"She's ready, but she said she wanted to talk to Miki before she came down. I guess last minute sister bonding." She soon had a dreamy smile on her face. "I can't wait to for everyone to see her. She's the most beautiful bride I have ever seen in my whole life!"

"I can't wait" I said.

"Um, is Tsunade-sama here?" She asked.

"Yes, she was able to make it"

"I-I'm so glad" I held her close to my chest. "She said she didn't want to miss it for the world"

We soon heard footsteps as Miki came down. Her dress was similar to Sakura's, but unlike her's, it was sleeveless.



"She's coming!" Miki said excitedly. "She'll be down in a second." Yuki came in and stood behind his sister.

I felt Sakura reach out for my hand. Surprisingly, I noticed that my hands were trembling. This was finally it. It all came down to this moment. We soon heard footsteps coming down the hall. I watched as Sakura broke into a girly grin.

"Here she comes!" Sakura whispered. Though Tohru was coming, all I could think about was Sakura. I knew from this moment, I'd never loved her more. I felt my mouth become dry.

When Tohru came to us, Sakura's eyes widened. She looked like she was unable to speak. Seeing her mother's expression, Tohru quickly came to us. Her hands behind her back.

The dress Tohru was wearing was not the dress Sakura had saw her wear a few minutes ago. Instead she was wearing the dress that I had delivered to the house this morning. It matched Miki's dress perfectly.

Before Sakura was able to speak, Tohru had come up to her mother and revealed what she was holding behind her back.

"Mom, you should be the one to wear this" Tohru said as she handed the bridal veil.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura demanded. "Tohru, why did you take off your wedding dress?"

"Because I'm not getting married" Tohru said with a smile. "Well…not yet"

"What are you talking about? Of course you're getting married…" Tohru shook her head and she went and reached out for Sakura's hands.

"Mom, this was never my wedding. It's always been **your **wedding. Why do you think I let you pick out the dress and everything?" Sakura soon lost the ability to speak as she looked from Tohru who was smiling, to Miki and Yuki who were grinning like crazy, to me.

I took Sakura's hands in my own as I leaned in to kiss them. A year of planning, a year of secrets, it had come down to this moment.

I looked up and stared at her eyes.

"You did say you'd marry me again, didn't you?"

-

-

-

-

-

-



-

-

-

**How was that for not updating for a long time? I'm terribly sorry. Very busy. But I love how the story turned out. The wedding by Nicholas Sparks is such a good story. You should read it. Mine is just based on it. Well everyone please review. And thank you for reading this chapter.**

**-komodo**


	10. Chapter 10: The wedding

**OMG last chapter gasp**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Wedding plot and dialogue in a couple chapters.**

**Last time on The Wedding….**

_Before Sakura was able to speak, Tohru had come up to her mother and revealed what she was holding behind her back._

"_Mom, you should be the one to wear this" Tohru said as she handed the bridal veil. _

"_W-What's going on?" Sakura demanded. "Tohru, why did you take off your wedding dress?"_

"_Because I'm not getting married" Tohru said with a smile. "Well…not yet"_

"_What are you talking about? Of course you're getting married…" Tohru shook her head and she went and reached out for Sakura's hands._

"_Mom, this was never my wedding. It's always been __**your **__wedding. Why do you think I let you pick out the dress and everything?" Sakura soon lost the ability to speak as she looked from Tohru who was smiling, to Miki and Yuki who were grinning like crazy, to me. _

_I took Sakura's hands in my own as I leaned in to kiss them. A year of planning, a year of secrets, it had come down to this moment. _

_I looked up and stared at her eyes._

"_You did say you'd marry me again, didn't you?"_

--

Sakura seemed to stare off to space before a look of understanding came to her face.

"M-My wedding?" She whispered.

"Yes!" I said as I kissed her hand again. "The wedding I should have given you many years ago"

"B-But?" I cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"You should go get ready. Remember I'm not suppose to see the bride beforehand"

--

I felt everyone's eyes on me as Yuki and I walked toward the trellis.

"Do you have the rings?" I asked Yuki.

He nodded as he patted his breast pocket. "I have them right here"

I smiled as I looked over at our guests. I felt so much gratitude for them. Everyone we knew and who lived in Konoha came just to see this wedding. I owed everyone thanks for making all of this possible. It 

seemed impossible to keep secrets in this village, especially if you told Ino Nara or Naruto Uzumaki. But everyone kept this one a secret. They turned out with enthusiasm, ready to celebrate this wonder and special moment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Yuki's. "Hey dad?" He whispered to me.

"Yes?"

"I wanted you to know that I'm really happy and honored that you asked me to be your best man" He said with a smile.

"Thank you Yuki…." I was all I could say as I felt my throat tightened.

--

Everyone's enthusiasm was amazing when my daughters made their way down the aisle. Soon the person everyone was waiting for came. Sakura looked beautiful as she was escorted down the aisle by Kakashi.

In her hands was a bouquet of roses held loosely in her hands. At her side, Kakashi beamed with pleasure, like a proud father would, as they walked their daughter down.

As they reached a couple feet from us, they stopped as Kakashi raised her veil. He kissed her on the cheek before whispering something in her ear, and then took his seat in the front row, next to Kurenai. I looked at the crowed to see the girls already crying.

The minister opened the ceremony. Throughout the whole ceremony, I could feel Sakura squeezing my hands tightly as her eyes never left mine. I felt like we were going back in time, back when we were like this, 20 years ago.

I soon asked Yuki for the rings when the time came. We renewed the vows we had spoken long ago and slipped the rings on each other's fingers. When it came to kiss her, I did so to the sounds of cheering, whistles, and applause and an explosion of camera flash bulbs.

--

We had the reception an hour later. It went until midnight. We had said goodbye to all our guests. The kids and gang volunteered to clean everything up as Sakura and I should go home.

On the way home we stopped near a park and when on the swings. There she let out questions that had been bugging me all this week.

"What if someone had let the secret out?" She asked.

"But no one did"

"But what if they had?"

"I don't know. Hopefully if someone did, you'd think you heard them wrong or you wouldn't think I do such a crazy thing."



"You put a lot of trust in a lot of people"

"I know" I said. "And I'm just glad they proved me right."

"Me too. This is the most special and wonderful night of my life" She kissed me full in the lips before she continued. "Thank you Neji-kun. For every single bit of it"

We let our foreheads touch as we looked at each other happily in the eyes. "You're welcome"

Yes. I do believe a man could change and people can fall back in love again. And I'm glad I was able to do that with Sakura. We had made our marriage stronger and we're still together and that's all the matters.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Taa-daa. The end of The Wedding. What did you guys think? Was It good…was it bad? O.o**

**Well I want to thank everyone for reading and hoe you guys will continue to read my other stories as well :**

**-love kumiko **


End file.
